Cuando te Perdí
by SweetCherry13
Summary: Sakura tiene la frecuente pesadilla de la última pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto, justo cuando pensaba que los perdería a ambos luego de esa batalla cae en la inconsciencia y al despertar se encuentra con que Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha y ni él ni Naruto le han dicho lo que pasó aquella vez. El amor espera a Sakura donde menos espera y con quien menos piensa...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy nueva en fanfiction ,,, espero entender cómo funciona para continuar el fic D: ... en fin, los personajes que aparecerán y la idea original del anime pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía ^^

**Cap. 1**

_Era un día soleado, la suave y refrescante brisa golpeaba las hojas de los árboles haciendo crujir levemente las ramas, un ruido seco rompió el silencio y un grupo de aves volaron asustadas en busca de refugio; unos cuantos metros más lejos la atmósfera se transformaba de la apacible calma a la angustia y la tensión, gracias a la gran y fría batalla campal que allí se libraba._

_Un rastro de shinobi heridos conducía hacia el lugar donde ahora un arrogante pelinegro se enfrentaba a un feroz rubio, mientras una kunoichi de cabellos rosas contemplaba la escena con amargas lágrimas surcando su rostro que finalmente caían al suelo, fundiéndose con la tierra._

_Sakura dejó escapar un grito ahogado, ver a sus dos antiguos compañeros del equipo siete peleando de esa manera hacía que su corazón se rompiera dolosamente; el niño azabache que tanto amó desde niña se había convertido en un frío ser que parecía no albergar sentimiento de bondad alguno en su interior; y ahora su mente le reprochaba el ser tan de poca utilidad cuando el enérgico rubio de ojos azules se esforzaba en traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo._

_Sabían que la única manera de salvarlo de la oscuridad en la que Sasuke estaba sumido ahora, era así; el azabache estaba tan cegado por el odio y la venganza que Naruto había decidido hacerlo entrar en razón a los golpes, por eso estaban ahora en medio de ese combate, donde ambos amigos estaban reacios a dar el brazo a torcer, definitivamente sólo uno ganaría y al parecer el otro no estaba dispuesto a seguir viviendo con la derrota; Sakura sentía la angustia oprimir su pecho al saber que esa era la última pelea que Sasuke y Naruto tendrían, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el pelinegro le lanzó una gélida mirada luego de que ella gritó con preocupación el nombre de Naruto cuando el Uchiha lo lanzó con fuerza por los aires._

_- ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño Sasuke! – exclamó el rubio con determinación mientras se interponía en el camino del pelinegro que se disponía a atacar a su ex-compañera de equipo – protegeré a Sakura-chan con mi vida._

_Sasuke arqueó una ceja con incredulidad y contuvo la carcajada que le producía la actitud del rubio, era estúpido que él siguiera actuando de esa forma y pretendiendo querer salvar a todo el mundo cuando ni él mismo podía defenderse ahora._

_- Sigues siendo un dobe – soltó con veneno el pelinegro mientras le sonreía con burla al oji azul quien se mantenía en pose desafiante entre la pelirrosa y él; reparó luego en Sakura y le habló mientras la miraba despectivamente – y tú… ¡tú sigues siendo una molestia!_

_- Sasuk… – trató de decir la oji jade, más la onda causada por la explosión del choque del ataque del pelinegro y el oji azul la hicieron volar unos metros atrás, haciéndola golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol y cayendo así en la inconsciencia._

Sakura se despertó alarmada, le parecía que todo acababa de ocurrir y trató de regular su respiración cuando comprobó que se encontraba en su cuarto y que todo había sido sólo una pesadilla.

- Pesadilla – dijo la pelirrosa para sí misma mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amarga – ojalá fuera solo eso.

Con pesadez se quitó las sábanas que la cubrían y se sentó en el borde de la cama, suspirando ampliamente antes de levantarse del todo y encaminarse a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua; desde hace tres meses era poco lo que podía dormir realmente, el recuerdo de esa última pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto la agobiaba siempre y no la dejaba en paz ni en sus sueños, la fría mirada del azabache y sus dolorosas palabras le calaban el alma noche tras noche cuando su mente recreaba en sus sueños lo que había pasado ese día en medio del bosque cerca a Sunagakure.

El sentimiento de impotencia tampoco la abandonaba, luego de entrenar con Tsunade sentía que había logrado fortalecerse lo suficiente como para no depender de nadie durante una misión, pero la verdad la golpeó al darse cuenta que cuando se trataba se Sasuke ella siempre se quedaba como de piedra; mientras el Uchiha se mantenía con una gélida actitud y la miraba sin una pizca de compasión, ella se sentía incapaz de herirlo y darle siquiera un pequeño golpecito, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía y se oponía a hacerle daño al único dueño de su corazón desde que eran apenas unos niños.

Bufó molesta y como casi todas las noches volvió a subir a su habitación, con toda la frustración e ira que se agolpaban en ella luego de rememorar el mismo suceso que había pasado tres meses atrás.

- ¡Sakura! Si no abres inmediatamente voy a tirar abajo ésta estúpida puerta, ¿me entiendes? – exclamó molesta una rubia de ojos azules, de pie frente a la puerta de entrada de la pelirrosa – ¡Frentona!

- ¡¿Qué quieres, Ino?! – espetó una enojada oji jade abriendo la puerta para ver con el ceño fruncido a la rubia que quedó asombrada al ver a su amiga con un aspecto tan lamentable.

- Te ves horrible – sentenció la rubia enarcando una ceja mientras examinaba con la mirada de arriba abajo a la pelirrosa, es cierto que estaba obviamente recién levantada, pero las ojeras y palidez demostraban que Sakura no estaba del todo bien.

- ¿Que no te haz visto en un espejo? – contraatacó la pelirrosa mientras una vena empezaba a hacerse presente en su frente.

- Bueno ya, cálmate – dijo la rubia agitando una mano frente a ella para restarle importancia al asunto – he venido para que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas.

Sakura suspiró cuando Ino puso frente a su rostro la cesta donde guardaría los víveres que iba a comprar y supo que ella no se iría de allí sola, no tenía ánimos para discutir con la rubia así que aceptó acompañarla a cambio de que le diera tiempo de arreglarse un poco, no pretendería después de todo que se fuera sin bañar si quiera, ¿o sí?

- Pero apúrate – finalizó la oji azul con gesto severo.

Luego de comprar algo de comida las dos ninjas fueron a un local a tomar algo refrescante, el día estaba caluroso y tanto caminar las había dejado con sed; luego de tener sus pedidos frente a ellas en la mesa que habían elegido, la rubia decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Sigues soñando lo mismo, verdad? – inquirió Ino con preocupación, recordando que meses atrás la pelirrosa le había contado acerca de su pesadilla recurrente – no debes seguir castigándote con lo mismo, no es tu culpa que Sasuke-kun…

- No me culpo por nada referente a él – reprochó la oji jade frunciendo levemente el ceño – hace tiempo que dejé de culparme por haber permitido que se marchara de la aldea; lo que me atormenta ahora es el hecho de saber que sigo siendo una inútil cuando Naruto más me necesita, siempre dependeré de él para que me salve.

- ¿Él te dijo algo al respecto? – preguntó la rubia dándole un sorbo a su bebida – ¿en algún momento te ha recriminado algo o te ha hecho sentir como una inútil?

- Claro que no – se apresuró a responder la pelirrosa, recordando luego las veces que ella misma se sentía inútil cuando el equipo siete recién comenzaba; y luego las palabras de Sasuke recordándole lo molesta y débil que era, definitivamente no necesitaba que Naruto le dijera algo para darse cuenta que era una carga, de igual manera sabía que el rubio jamás le diría algo así.

- No entiendo qué te preocupa entonces – dijo Ino finalmente dando un largo suspiro, pero sin que la preocupación abandonara sus hermosos orbes azules – ¿acaso ya te vas?

- Por supuesto – respondió Sakura con tono de obviedad, se había levantado dispuesta a marcharse ya que era hora de su entrenamiento, le había pedido a la Hokage que reanudaran sus prácticas y que ésta vez aumentara aún más el nivel, estaba dispuesta a fortalecerse más y dejar de ser una carga para su equipo.

- Por favor no te sobreesfuerces – suplicó la rubia a lo que la oji jade respondió solamente con una sonrisa; luego de estar sola Ino sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta de que Sakura no había tocado siquiera su bebida, definitivamente esa chica no cuidaba lo suficiente de ella.

- Hasta que al fin te encuentro – dijo con cansancio un castaño llegando adonde estaba sentada la rubia.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la rubia al haber olvidado que había quedado de verse con el chico, luego de saludarlo con un gran abrazo una idea cruzó por la mente de la Yamanaka haciéndola sonreír con malicia mientras Shikamaru la miraba con sospecha.

- ¿Ino? – llamó el castaño con tono de desconfianza, pero la rubia se limitó a sacar al ninja casi a rastras del local.

_Mientras tanto en la Torre Hokage_

- Así que ya está de vuelta – dijo con voz seria la rubia Hokage mientras despegaba la vista de unos documentos para dirigirla a Shizune – bien, dile que pase.

- Hai – respondió la pelinegra y abandonó la oficina para que segundos después entrara un ninja que recién llegaba de su misión, al parecer había sido exitosa pero el shinobi no parecía contento; la rubia de ojos miel dejó ver una burlona sonrisa de satisfacción mientras le indicaba al ninja que se acercara.

- Hmp – bufó el ninja por lo bajo mientras se acercaba con el informe sobre los resultados de su misión en la mano, la Hokage los recibió y le dirigió una mirada de superioridad al ninja que se limitó a fruncir el ceño y fulminar a la rubia con la mirada.

A las afueras del despacho se encontraba Shizune atareada con un montón de papeles, la pelirrosa le dedicó una mirada de comprensión y le indicó que iría con la Hokage, pero la pelinegra se apresuró a detenerla.

- No puedes entrar ahora – exclamó Shizune, haciendo que Sakura se detuviera cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage – Lady-Tsunade está ocupada ahora, está recibiendo los informes de una misión.

- Ya veo – respondió la oji jade en un suspiro – te ayudaré a ordenar esto un poco en lo que la espero.

Sakura empezó a amontonar ordenadamente una pila de documentos mientras Shizune le contaba una historia en la que la pelirrosa poca atención le prestó, por alguna razón le inquietaba saber con quién estaría reunida su maestra, no recordaba haber escuchado nada sobre una misión y estaba segura de que todos sus amigos ex-compañeros de la academia se encontraban en ese momento en la aldea.

- ¿Qué equipo era el que estaba de misión? – se animó a preguntar al fin la pelirrosa, Shizune se tensó un poco antes de responder pero justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a quien se encontraba reunido con la Hokage.

- Sasuke – murmuró la pelirrosa cuando vió al azabache salir del despacho, mirándola fijamente sin responder nada para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

- ¿Eres tú Sakura? – se escuchó la voz de la rubia de ojos miel desde el interior del despacho.

- Si, Tsunade-sama – respondió la oji jade aún confusa – soy yo.

- Pasa, enseguida termino con esto y podremos comenzar.

Sakura tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para que sus piernas le respondieran y al fin entró en la oficina de su maestra, se reprendió internamente por sentirse intimidada por la presencia del azabache luego de haberse prometido no mostrarse débil ante él de nuevo, pero seguramente eso no volvería a pasar, no recordaba muy bien los detalles del final de la pelea entre el azabache y Naruto, pero el Uchiha había tratado de atacarla de nuevo y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que le hiciera daño de nuevo, ni física ni emocionalmente.

Nadie en la aldea había logrado acostumbrarse aún, según se les había informado la misma Hokage se encargaría de aclararle a toda la aldea la situación pero hasta ahora no podían explicarse cómo Tsunade había permitido la presencia de un traidor en Konoha. Se sentían ofendidos al verlo pasearse por las calles de la villa como si nada hubiese pasado, aparte de todo osaba mirar mal a todo el mundo y no había cambiado en nada su actitud arrogante y prepotente, era ridículo que se creyera mejor que todos cuando no era más que un vil traidor.

- ¡Sasuke! – llamó el rubio agitando su mano en el aire, alzando luego ambos brazos al creer que el pelinegro no lo veía – ¡Oye, teme! ¡Por aquí!

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula en un intento por mantener la compostura, al parecer el rubio no entendía cuando lo estaban ignorando y ahora formaba un escándalo para llamar su atención.

- ¡Teeeme! – gritó el oji azul poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca para amplificar su voz, el Uchiha apretó fuertemente los puños y en un rápido movimiento se situó frente al rubio y lo agarró por el cuello de su chaqueta.

- Te he dicho que no me llames teme, ¡dobe! – gruñó el azabache soltando con rudeza al oji azul que lo miraba divertido.

- Debiste responderme la primera vez que te llamé entonces.

El azabache no tuvo tiempo de responder, contuvo el aliento e hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando vió a un pálido chico que esperaba uno metros más lejos, viéndolos con tranquilidad mientras dibujaba una sonrisa que a Sasuke le provocaba golpearlo.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó extrañado el oji azul, se suponía que invitaría al Uchiha a comer algo cuando regresara de su misión en esa granja pero ahora él se alejaba sin decirle nada.

- No tengo hambre – respondió secamente el pelinegro sin verlo.

- Que extraño – murmuró el rubio para sí mismo, suponiendo que el pelinegro estaría cansado – bien Sai, supongo que hoy sólo me invitarás a mí.

- ¿Eh? – inquirió confundido el aludido, parpadeando un par de veces para luego volver a sonreír como hacía unos minutos.

- Vamos, vamos… muero de hambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Woow,,, hacía mucho no actualizaba éste fic u.u ,, la verdad colgué éste capítulo y seguí con la otra historia nada más, supongo que en parte la inspiración escapó :/ , pero quiero retomarlo, los comentarios y visitas que ha recibido éste fic me han servido de motivación así que les agradezco mucho: a **DinamoGirl23** por haber comentado desde el principio :D , a **Tamahara-chan** como siempre es una gran alegría leer tus opiniones :3 tomé tu sugerencia en cuenta y la estoy adaptando en uno de los capítulos que sigue, la verdad empezar la historia desde esa parte cambiaría por completo la idea que me había hecho y se me hace más complicado seguirla (lo digo porque lo intenté y no llegué a ningún lado D:) pero luego de meditarlo logré solucionarlo y espero que funcione :D ; **MarianitaUchiha **comparto tu opinión, Sakura queda bien con todos y el reto con Sai es interesante, espero llevarlo por buen camino y aprecio tus comentarios, me sirve mucho lo que me dices y pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para sacar la historia adelante, agradezco tu voto de confianza y el apoyo, me pasaré por tu perfil para checar tu fic :D ,,, Nos leemos luego! ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 2**

Un par de días después Yamato fue llamado a la oficina de la Hokage para encomendarle una misión, el rubio saltaba de entusiasmo cuando ya estaban en la entrada de la aldea listos para irse pero de repente una extraña sensación lo invadió.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó la pelirrosa con preocupación al ver a Naruto viendo con desconfianza en todas las direcciones, como si buscara algo entre los árboles.

El oji azul no respondió, su vista se fijó en uno de los árboles que había cerca y se preparó para saltar a él cuando una enorme ave salió volando de allí para sorpresa de todos.

- No, no es nada – dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro para volver a recuperar su enorme sonrisa – mejor vámonos ya, dattebayo.

Sakura lo miró con reproche pero el oji azul conservaba su brillante aura y el ver su entusiasmo logró conmover a la pelirrosa, él era su mejor amigo y se le hacía increíble lo mucho que apreciaba ahora a ese rubio cabeza hueca, sus pesadillas servían también para recordarle que él siempre estaría ahí para ella y se sintió afortunada de contar con la presencia de Naruto en su vida; se acercó a él a paso lento y el oji azul se tensó un poco, le pelirrosa lo miraba extrañamente con dulzura y eso no le daba buena espina.

- Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? – bromeó la pelirrosa para luego darle un beso fugaz en la mejilla al rubio, logrando dejar a todos atónitos – vámonos ya.

Naruto se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde Sakura lo había besado, giró su vista a ella y la vió avanzar feliz hacia el bosque, luego su azul e impecable mirada se cruzó con los aún sorprendidos ojos de Yamato y Sai, unos segundos transcurrieron para que los tres reaccionaran y siguieran a la pelirrosa hasta alcanzarla mientras el ave lanzaba un amenazante graznido en el cielo, revoloteando en círculos sobre el árbol del que minutos antes había salido.

Algunos días después, Ino corría por los tejados de la aldea, sabía que ese día regresaba el equipo del capitán Yamato de su misión y no podía esperar para llevar a cabo su plan; se adentró en la Torre Hokage y luego de asegurarse de que Sakura no había llegado esperó pacientemente en la entrada.

- ¿Ino? – se extrañó Naruto de ver a la Yamanaka con el ceño fruncido al pie de la Torre, de seguro no estaba ahí por todos ellos, seguramente se llevaría a Sakura con ella y una vez más no lo dejaría pasar un rato con la pelirrosa, últimamente la única forma de pasar tiempo con ella era durante las misiones ya que cuando no estaba ocupada en su trabajo en el hospital, estaba entrenando o saliendo corto tiempo con sus amigas; no es que se quejara ni nada, pero le gustaría pasar tiempo con sus amigos como cuando eran niños y todos hacían parte del equipo siete… sin embargo si quería que fuese así, debía apresurarse y pensar en algo con…

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó la oji jade con una mueca, de hecho el rubio no tenía ni idea de lo que Ino le hubiera dicho a Sakura, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que al parecer tenía algo que ver con el Uchiha – te he dicho antes que ahora soy diferente.

- ¿En serio quieres discutir esto aquí, frente a todos? – inquirió la rubia mirando al resto del equipo de Sakura que permanecían de pie junto a ellas, observando y escuchando lo que pasaba.

- No iré contigo si lo que quieres tratar conmigo es sobre Sasuke – respondió cortante la pelirrosa – es un tema que ya está zanjado y no pienso seguir repitiéndote lo mismo.

El semblante de Sakura era firme, a ninguno de los presentes le quedó la menor duda sobre la veracidad de sus palabras, la pelirrosa había demostrado ya no ser la niña que iba tras el Uchiha a toda hora ya que durante los tres meses que Sasuke llevaba en la aldea ella no había dado la más mínima muestra de querer relacionarse con él; de hecho todos fueron testigos del gran suspiro de alivio que dio la oji jade cuando la Hokage les informó que el Uchiha no haría parte de su antiguo equipo… todos, excepto Naruto, él era el único que la conocía realmente y sabía lo mucho que a Sakura le dolía el ver a su equipo desintegrado, ellos habían llegado a ser realmente unidos y a él le carcomía esa situación tanto como a ella.

- Eso ya lo sé – expresó la rubia con gesto de obviedad – estoy consciente de que al fin superaste lo de Sasuke y es por eso que ahora a tu vida le hace falta a alguien con quien compartirla para que esté completa.

- ¿Disculpa? – inquirió la pelirrosa enarcando una ceja, Naruto habría querido preguntarle lo mismo ya que puso el mismo gesto que la oji jade pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

- Ya me oíste – dijo Ino sonriendo mientras agarraba a la pelirrosa de una mano y se la llevaba a rastras – vamos, he pensado sobre eso éstos días.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó extrañado Sai, sin duda tendría que ir a la biblioteca un poco para consultar algunos libros y tratar de entender un poco sobre lo que estaba hablando Ino.

Naruto se encogió de hombros incapaz de responderle a Sai y luego volvió a mirar hacia la multitud que caminaba despreocupada por la aldea, de nuevo esa extraña sensación lo invadía y podía casi jurar que algo o alguien estaba espiándolos; se sobresaltó al sentir a Yamato decirles que podían irse a descansar ya que él se encargaría de entregarle el informe a la Hokage.

- Fue un placer completar otra misión con ustedes – dijo Yamato – de seguro Kakashi estará orgulloso de su equipo.

"_Su equipo_"… resonaron las palabras en la mente del rubio, suspiró con nostalgia al darse cuenta de que la idea de su antiguo equipo siete reunido de nuevo era cada vez más lejana; con el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha creyó que todo estaría bien, al fin había logrado cumplir su promesa a Sakura y todo podría volver a ser como antes, pero la pelirrosa y el azabache eran cada vez más distantes y para él era doloroso compartir tiempo con sus amigos por separado.

_Flash Back…_

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste Naruto? – preguntó entre confundida e incrédula la pelirrosa, examinando al rubio en la habitación que le había sido asignada en el hospital – ¿cómo lograste convencerlo de volver?

El rubio sabía que la pelirrosa le preguntaría eso, estaba en sus planes el que ella se cuestionara sobre los motivos que tendría el azabache para regresar a Konoha, sin embargo sabía que no le correspondía a él contarle sobre todo lo referente a eso, esperaría a que estuvieran todos reunidos en Ichiraku como en los viejos tiempos y todo se aclararía.

- Bueno Sakura-chan – respondió el rubio dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad – lamento no ser yo quien deba decírtelo, pero sólo sé que luego de que todo se aclare, ¡me amarás, dattebayo!

Sakura lo miró con gesto interrogante y luego dio un suspiro de resignación, odiaba que el rubio se pusiera tan misterioso pero lo importante ahora era que se recuperara de sus heridas; le sonrió con dulzura y luego siguió con su labor de curarlo.

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Sin embargo esa gran reunión no se dio como Naruto lo pensaba, si bien es cierto que creyó que Sasuke mataría a Sakura cuando se quiso lanzar sobre ella cuando estaban peleando aquella vez, lamentó que la pelirrosa estuviera inconsciente para no haber presenciado lo que sucedió después; ya que una vez en Konoha el azabache no dio señal de querer hablar con Sakura al respecto y al parecer el orgullo de la oji jade había llegado a su tope al haber soportado suficientes desprecios por parte del Uchiha.

Pero él dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso, aún cuando sentía que explotaría si la situación continuaba así, estaba dispuesto a darles a sus amigos el tiempo que creían considerar necesario para volver a hablarse… algún día tendrían que enfrentarse y entonces todo se arreglaría, Naruto estaba seguro de eso.

Los días pasaron y Sakura continuaba entrenando con su maestra, confiaba en que las arduas horas al lado de la Hokage sirvieran para fortalecerla física y mentalmente, además claro de distraer su turbada mente que se empeñaba en atormentarla con la dura realidad de ver a su original equipo siete desintegrado; no era que Sai le desagradara, contrario a eso se había acostumbrado finalmente a la presencia del pálido chico durante las misiones e incluso cuando salían a comer junto a Naruto, pero el saber que el sueño que Naruto y ella tuvieron años atrás de traer a Sasuke de vuelta no le había brindado la alegría de volver a reunirse como eran antes era una angustia que oprimía fuertemente su pecho.

- Te he dicho que no te esfuerces tanto – regañó Ino cuando vió a la pelirrosa curándose de las heridas causadas durante su entrenamiento con Tsunade.

- No es para tanto – respondió la pelirrosa con simpleza, restándole importancia y sonriendo cuando la rubia le reprochó con una mirada severa – deja de regañarme cerda.

- Deja de decirme cerda, frentona – espetó la oji azul con fingido enojo – mejor responde, ¿haz pensado en lo que te dije?

- No necesito pensar nada más sobre eso – respondió la pelirrosa volviendo a su labor, envolviendo su mano en chakra curativo para aliviar su dolor físico – ya te dije lo que pensaba sobre tu loca idea desde el mismo momento en el que me la dijiste.

- ¡Oh, vamos! – replicó la rubia con un puchero – deberías darle una oportunidad.

- Aunque yo aceptara algo como eso… y no es que diga que lo esté aceptando – expresó la pelirrosa con tono de advertencia cuando dijo lo último – él jamás accedería a algo así, dudo que siquiera entienda el concepto de una relación.

- ¿Y tú si? – inquirió con burla la oji azul, lanzándole una indirecta de nuevo al hacerle caer en cuenta el hecho de que la pelirrosa no ha tenido una relación seria con nadie, mientras que ella llevaba ya casi un mes saliendo como pareja con su amigo y compañero de equipo: Shikamaru.

- El punto es que eso es imposible.

- No sé si el problema real sea que Sai no comprenda del todo el concepto de una relación, o que tú no quieras poner de tu parte – sentenció la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿En serio puedes imaginarme saliendo con Sai? – preguntó la pelirrosa arqueando una ceja mientras sonreía con burla, el pálido ninja no había sido nunca santo de su devoción y el involucrarse con él en una relación de ese tipo se le hacía tan divertido como ridículo.

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirió la rubia intentando no soltar una carcajada al imaginarse la escena de Sakura y Sai teniendo una cita, la verdad no se le hacía posible algo así, pero el chico se parecía físicamente a Sasuke un poco, ¿quién aseguraba entonces que en personalidad no se podrían parecer también? Algo dentro de ella le decía que de alguna loca forma podría ser posible.

- Estás loca – finalizó la pelirrosa dándose por vencida, su amiga podía llegar a ser realmente terca cuando se lo proponía – mejor me concentro en la realidad, debo bañarme para ir a verme con Naruto, le prometí que hoy cenaría con él y no quiero ni imaginarme su escena si llego a faltar de nuevo.

- Es un sentimental – concluyó la rubia pensando que si tan solo el oji azul no se estuviera empezando a fijar en la Hyuuga sería el candidato ideal para Sakura – bien, me voy… pero piénsalo.

Sakura bufó con cansancio, era molesto que las despedidas de Ino fueran iguales últimamente, "_piénsalo_"… como si ella necesitara pensar más sobre un tema al que no había que darle tantas vueltas para darse cuenta de lo imposible que era.

- Sakura-chan – saludó sonriente el rubio cuando vió a la pelirrosa entrar al local – ven siéntate, espero que no te importe que haya empezado sin ti, pero tenía mucha hambre, dattebayo.

La pelirrosa sonrió ante la disculpa del rubio, como si con un par de platos de ramen fuera suficiente para él, de seguro ella terminaría satisfecha antes de que Naruto lograra llenar su estómago.

- Por lo menos Sasuke no ha ordenado – siguió hablando el oji azul golpeando suavemente el hombro del pelinegro que apenas se volteó a ver a la pelirrosa, la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió su vista al frente sin decirle nada – ven, vamos a pedir algo.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó la oji jade con burla – tú ya comiste y bastante por lo visto, ahora sólo faltamos… eh, nosotros.

El ambiente se puso tenso por un instante y Naruto lo notó, Sakura al parecer se rehusaba hasta a llamar al azabache por su nombre y el pelinegro se había limitado a soltar un leve suspiro cuando la pelirrosa terminó de hablar; obviamente ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso para hablarle al otro, tal vez él tendría que intervenir un poco.

- Y dinos Sasuke – empezó a hablar el oji azul haciendo que tanto el pelinegro como Sakura cruzaran sus miradas por unos segundos para luego verlo a él en espera de que continuara – me enteré de que la otra semana tendrás otra misión.

- Hmp – murmuró el pelinegro con fastidio, llevaba tres meses realizando misiones de rango bajo mientras era vigilado de cerca por algunos ANBU, estaba cansado de estar a prueba y la Hokage al parecer disfrutaba del hecho de verlo molesto de tener que realizar ese tipo de trabajos tan estúpidos y sin importancia, ¿hasta cuándo sería tratado como un gennin? Bien, técnicamente aún lo era, pero esos exámenes para aumentar de nivel eran solamente una formalidad; para nadie era un secreto el poderoso ninja que era ahora, así que la idea de realizar misiones como las que tenía cuando recién iniciaba el equipo siete era algo humillante.

- ¿Y bien? – insistió Naruto – escuché que irás…

- Miren nada más – intervino Shikamaru que recién llegaba junto a Choji – al parecer no eres el único con ganas de comer ramen hoy – exclamó el castaño refiriéndose a su compañero de equipo.

- Shikamaru – saludó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa – creí que estarías con Ino.

- Estar todo el tiempo con ella sería bastante problemático – reconoció el Nara rascándose la cabeza – además yo no te digo nada por no estar con Sai.

- ¿Sai? – preguntaron Naruto y Sakura a la vez, mientras miraban junto a Sasuke fijamente a Shikamaru en espera de que se explicara.

- Ino me lo dijo todo – prosiguió el Nara despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento junto a Sakura – jamás creí que saldrías con alguien como él, pero yo estoy saliendo con Ino así que no soy quien para criticarte – finalizó el castaño con una sonrisa burlona, Ino sin duda lo golpearía si lo escuchara, pero la verdad era que jamás pensó terminar con su ruidosa y problemática compañera de equipo como novia.

- ¿Eso es cierto, Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio confundido, la oji jade estaba a punto de contestar pero el ruido de una silla la interrumpió; Sasuke se había puesto de pie y al parecer estaba dispuesto a irse.

- No tengo hambre – dijo el azabache cuando Naruto lo miró interrogante – además ya tienes suficiente compañía y francamente no comparto interés alguno para mantener ésta conversación, tengo suficientes problemas como para preocuparme por temas tan irrelevantes.

- Shikamaru – llamó acusadoramente el rubio, más se sorprendió cuando vio al castaño de pie junto a Choji, encaminándose hacia la salida.

- Lo siento, debemos irnos – respondió con simpleza despidiéndose con la mano sin verlos y avanzando hasta salir finalmente del local con una burlona sonrisa que surcaba su rostro y que era sólo vista y compartida por Choji.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sakura extrañada, sin estar realmente segura de lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!... Ando como inspirada así que aprovecharé para dejarles éste capítulo y seguir escribiendo el próximo :3 ... Gracias a su maravilloso apoyo, sus sugerencias y opiniones jamás pasarán desapercibidas y les agradezco que me alienten a seguir con ésta historia, ¡son geniales!...

Cuídense mucho,,, espero que me dejen su opinión ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 3**

- ¿Sakura-chan? – llamó tímidamente el rubio, haciendo que la pelirrosa se girara a verlo enseguida – ¿es cierto?... ¿Lo que dijo Shikamaru?

- ¿Sobre Sai? – respondió la oji jade con otra pregunta, arqueando una ceja con incredulidad – no puedo creer que en serio pienses que algo así sucedería sin que tú lo supieras… ¡claro que no!

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y volvió a insistir en que ordenaran algo para comer, después de todo él aún no estaba satisfecho.

Algunos días después el azabache había partido a realizar otra misión, tal y como lo dijo el rubio, obviamente era otra misión de rango bajo que sólo lograba poner a prueba la paciencia y orgullo del Uchiha, sin embargo el pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto a la Hokage de verlo renunciar de nuevo y huír de la aldea, si esa rubia cree que con unas cuantas misiones de gennin iba a lograr hacerlo enfurecer… estaba en lo cierto, pero él jamás lo aceptaría.

Sakura estaba de regreso en su casa, era de noche y agradecía el poder llegar y darse un buen baño relajante, luego se pondría su cómoda pijama y se deslizaría entre sus frescas sábanas; esperaba de todo corazón poder dormir hasta el día siguiente sin interrupciones de su subconsciente. Abrió la puerta de entrada y en medio de la oscuridad encontró dificultosamente el interruptor de la luz, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sobresaltó al escuchar crujir una hoja de papel bajo sus pies.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó la pelirrosa desdoblando la hoja, leyó las líneas y su rostro pasó de la sorpresa al enojo – Ino.

La pelirrosa apretó la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza, de seguro su amiga tenía que ver con eso, ya se las vería con ella luego, no le iba a permitir que se involucrara y manipulara su vida a su antojo.

Sin más remedio por ahora suspiró con molestia, dejó el papel cuidadosamente doblado sobre la mesa del comedor y se dispuso a cumplir con su plan inicial: a la ducha y luego a dormir.

Al día siguiente cuando llegó al hospital a trabajar como de costumbre, una vez más la esperaba una sorpresa; abrió la puerta de su consultorio y vió un enorme y hermoso ramo de flores sobre el escritorio: tulipanes, sin duda era alguien que la conocía bastante bien como para saber que esas flores le encantaban y eran sus favoritas, las personas generalmente juraban que ella amaba las flores de cerezo por el simple hecho de llamarse Sakura, pero lo cierto era que aunque le parecían bonitas en realidad prefería los tulipanes.

La oji jade cerró la puerta y se acercó al ramo, al igual que en la noche anterior descubrió una hoja de papel doblada, ésta vez oculta entre el follaje y los pétalos de las flores; abrió cuidadosamente la nota y se enfureció por la reacción de su corazón ante las línea que allí habían escritas.

- _¿Qué no sabes que es una mentira?_ – se regañaba mentalmente la oji jade – _de seguro esto es obra de Ino, ella sabe lo de los tulipanes y si está manipulando a Sai para que haga esto es bastante bajo de su parte_ – pensaba la pelirrosa con decepción al ver hasta qué punto había llegado la rubia con tal de "ayudarla".

- Sakura – saludó sonriente Shizune al ver a la pelirrosa avanzar apresuradamente hacia ella y con el ceño fruncido, más cuando Sakura la pasó de largo se dio cuenta que no la buscaba a ella precisamente – ¿Sakura?

_"Eso del amor nunca fue una prioridad para mí, era un sentimiento absurdo que no entendía del todo ni me interesaba entender; más después de conocerte y de todo éste tiempo tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca de ti, he podido comprender que en realidad eres mi otra mitad y que no me molestaría adorarte por lo que me resta de vida… por la eternidad. Llenas mi existencia y el vacío que en mi vida es la soledad. El simple hecho de verte sonreír logra alegrarme la vida, porque siento que contemplo la más bella flor de un jardín… siempre estaré ahí contigo, aunque tú no estés aquí conmigo"._

- Si es muy lindo – exclamó la rubia con gesto desinteresado regresándole la nota a la pelirrosa y disponiéndose a seguir desayunando – te felicito, tienes una gran inspiración.

Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa al notar hasta qué punto llegaba el cinismo de su amiga al fingir que no tenía idea de que lo que acababa de leer era algo que le enviaban y no algo que ella haya escrito, ¿qué tan tonta creía esa cerda que era ella? Como si Sakura no supiera que Ino era la que estaba detrás de todo eso, seguramente había forzado a Sai a enviarle esa nota y él no debió oponer resistencia pensando que la rubia sólo lo ayudaba a comprender mejor el comportamiento de las personas y la forma de relacionarse con los demás.

- El que estés saliendo con alguien no significa que todos deban tener una pareja también – indicó la pelirrosa arqueando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos en expresión severa.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó extrañada la oji azul viendo con curiosidad a su amiga.

- Deja de fingir – espetó molesta la oji jade, si Ino pensaba que iba a engañarla tan fácilmente se equivocaba; aunque el rostro de sorpresa y confusión de la rubia parecía realmente auténtico.

- En serio no sé a qué te refieres frentona – respondió la rubia en un puchero, logrando disminuir el enfado de Sakura que odiaba cuando Ino usaba esa expresión para hacerla sentir culpable y que olvidara su enfado.

- ¿Ah, si? – inquirió con ironía la oji jade sonriendo de medio lado – haz estado tratando de convencerme todo éste tiempo de que salga con Sai, no tengo ni idea de por qué se te ocurrió que fuera precisamente él, pero ahora que empiezo a recibir flores y tarjetas misteriosas, no se me ocurre otro sospechoso más que tú para estar detrás de todo esto.

- ¿Haz estado recibiendo flores y cartas de un admirador secreto? – exclamó con emoción la rubia, ignorando las acusaciones de la pelirrosa y halándola de un brazo para que se sentara junto a ella – ¿y se puede saber por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Ino le dio un sorbo a su bebida y le lanzó a la oji jade una mirada expectante, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban de la emoción y le sonreía con sinceridad a su amiga; acomodó su rostro entre las manos con los codos apoyados en la mesa para descansar más y poner toda su atención en lo que Sakura le relatara, por su parte la pelirrosa estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente que Ino en verdad no sabía nada de lo sucedido y agradeció a Kami que la rubia no fuera rencorosa ni estuviera enojada o armando una escena por las sospechas que Sakura tenía en su contra.

- ¿Y bien? – impulsó la oji azul a que Sakura comenzara con su relato.

- Bueno… pues verás – comenzó a decir la pelirrosa aún confundida – todo sucedió justo después de que me dijeras tu brillante idea de salir con Sai; por cierto, ¿por qué pensaste que eso sería buena idea?

- ¿Que no es evidente? – preguntó la rubia arqueando una ceja y con tono de obviedad – para nadie es un secreto que haz estado enamorada de Sasuke-kun desde niños, así que pensé que la mejor forma de que aceptaras salir con alguien sería con un chico parecido a él…

- ¿Insinúas que Sai se parece a Sasuke-kun? – interrumpió la pelirrosa la explicación de Ino, pero la rubia sólo bufó y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

- No tienes remedio – exclamó finalmente la oji azul – de igual manera al parecer no necesitaste mi ayuda para encontrar a alguien, dime ¿sabes quién es?

- Pensé que tú lo sabrías – respondió la pelirrosa encogiéndose de hombros y recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Ino – ¿qué? Tú eras la que insistía para que saliera con alguien y ahora de la nada alguien aparece para enviarme regalos.

- Alguien tan ciego y tonto como para haberse fijado sinceramente en ti – dijo con burla la rubia – bien, ahora lo que hay que hacer es averiguar de quién se trata.

- ¿Debemos? – preguntó con incredulidad la pelirrosa – ¿se puede saber por qué te incluyes en esto?

- Eso lo hiciste tú cuando decidiste decirme sobre esto – respondió con simpleza la oji azul compartiendo una sonrisa con la pelirrosa – aunque tendrá que ser más tarde, por ahora hay que trabajar.

Sakura no podía concentrarse, había atendido a varios ninja que recién llegaban de misiones y se sentía orgullosa y agradecida de que los shinobi de Konoha fueran tan fuertes para no haberse lastimado seriamente; de haber requerido una curación donde necesite toda su atención, de seguro no habría conseguido concentrarse; la sola idea de que en realidad existiera en la aldea alguien que estuviera interesado en ella le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago que se transformaba pronto en una amarga y dolorosa opresión en su pecho al saber que no se trataba de la única persona que ella desearía que fuera.

"_¿Y si se trata de Lee?_", recordó Sakura la pregunta que Ino le había hecho en el pasillo del hospital antes de separarse para cada quien ir hacia donde debía atender a los pacientes; un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la oji jade haciéndola estremecerse al imaginarse saliendo en una cita con el pelinegro de cejas pobladas, ese chico tenía tanta energía y amaba tanto el entrenamiento, que de seguro su idea de una cita era ejercitarse hasta caer rendidos.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Sakura-san? – preguntó el ninja que era revisado médicamente por la pelirrosa en ese momento; el shinobi notó el escalofrío de la pelirrosa y quiso asegurarse de que la ninja médico que lo atendía estaba más sana que él.

- No mencionó la llama de la juventud en ningún lado – respondió la oji jade sonriente, dando un suspiro de alivio al recordar que en ninguna parte de las notas se nombraba alguna de las frases que Rock Lee solía usar, el ninja arqueó una ceja y asintió no muy seguro ante la respuesta de la kunoichi, él no sabía de qué hablaba ella pero al parecer estaba tranquila y feliz con lo que acababa de descubrir… fuera lo que fuera.

Luego de terminar con la enorme montaña de papeleo producto de su trabajo de ese día, la pelirrosa suspiró ampliamente y se levantó de su escritorio ejercitando levemente sus piernas y brazos que permanecían entumecidos, arqueó levemente la adolorida espalda y dio un bostezo con cansancio; el plan del día anterior parecía tentador y no había nada que le impidiera llegar a su casa a darse una buena ducha antes de dormir plácidamente en su cama.

- ¡Hasta que te dignas salir! – exclamó sonriente Ino, aferrada al brazo de su novio mientras veía a la pelirrosa salir finalmente del hospital – estábamos cansados de esperarte.

- No sabía que me estabas esperando – respondió con extrañeza la oji jade, que ella recordara no había planeado salir con su amiga luego del trabajo.

- ¿No pensaste que nuestra conversación ya había terminado, o si? – inquirió la rubia enarcando una ceja mientras arrastraba a Shikamaru y Sakura fuera del hospital.

Habían transcurrido apenas unos minutos cuando a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de alguien llamando a la pelirrosa, Ino sonrió con malicia viendo de reojo a Sakura que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna al notar la mirada de la rubia sobre ella.

- Misterio resuelto, ¿eh, frentona?

- Cállate Ino – dijo molesta la pelirrosa fulminando con la mirada a la rubia y desviando luego su vista con una sonrisa hacia Sai que se acercaba a ellos.

- Nos vemos luego – se despidió la oji azul alejándose del lugar junto a Shikamaru.

Sakura sintió un nudo retorcerse en su estómago, ¿y si era Sai quien le había enviado las flores junto a ese par de notas? Ino le había asegurado que aparte de convencer entre otros a Shikamaru y a Choji de esparcir un poco el rumor de que Sai y ella salían no había conversado sobre nada de eso con el ninja de la Raíz.

- "_Declaración de amor… amor sincero"_ – recordó la pelirrosa que era el significado de los tulipanes, Ino le había dicho tiempo atrás el significado de esa flor al ser ella toda una experta en el tema y haber pasado años ayudando a sus padres en la florería familiar.

- ¿Sakura? – llamó Sai por tercera vez pasando una mano frente al rostro de la kunoichi para que ella reaccionara – no escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije, ¿verdad?

- Perdona – se disculpó la oji jade luego de parpadear un par de veces seguidas, al parecer su compañero le había estado hablando y ella ni por enterada se daba – ¿qué me decías?

- Te decía que escuché a las personas hablar sobre nosotros dos – respondió el ninja con una tranquila sonrisa, mirando luego con seriedad a la pelirrosa que se sonrojó al imaginar lo que Sai podría pensar de ella luego de haber oído sobre esos rumores que Ino se había encargado de crear – lo lamento.

Sakura había abierto la boca para disculparse con Sai por el malentendido y le explicaría los retorcidos métodos que tenía Ino para "ayudarla", sin duda la rubia había cavado su propia tumba al tener una idea tan brillante como decir por toda la aldea que entre la pelirrosa y el pálido pelinegro había algo más que una relación de compañeros de equipo y ya Sakura estaba pensando en dolorosas formas de hacerle pagar la vergüenza que ahora sentía frente a Sai… ¡un momento! ¿Sai se había disculpado? Pero si él no había empezado aquel problema.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó confundida la pelirrosa.

- Dije que lo lamento – repitió con voz suave y mirada seria el pelinegro – estuve leyendo algunos de mis libros para encontrar lo que pude haber dicho o hecho para que pudiera interpretarse como si estuviéramos saliendo en una relación, la verdad no pude encontrar mucho pero lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

- Sai – dijo la oji jade con una sonrisa – no es tu culpa, de hecho lo que sucedió fue…

- Toma – interrumpió el ninja entregándole un pequeño ramo de gardenias.

- ¿Flores? – exclamó la pelirrosa tensándose al instante, la idea de que pudo ser Sai el que envió los tulipanes golpeó su mente dejándola aturdida al preguntarse por qué ahora le regalaba otro tipo de flor cuando se suponía que él sabía que sus favoritos eran los tulipanes, ¿o había sido coincidencia?

- Si – respondió el pelinegro con serenidad – de acuerdo a lo que leí, las flores son un regalo adecuado para darle la chica con la que s…

- ¡No lo digas! – exclamó fuertemente la pelirrosa apretando el ramo de gardenias sobre su pecho mientras luchaba por regular su respiración, las personas alrededor se quedaron viendo con curiosidad al par de compañeros y un graznido idéntico a la del ave que vieron cuando salieron de misión hizo sobresaltar a Sakura.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Sai con la confusión reflejada en sus ojos negros, creyó haber aclarado muchas de sus dudas durante el día en la biblioteca pero no había previsto una reacción así en la pelirrosa.

- No debes sentirte obligado a hacer esto, Sai – dijo la oji jade con los ojos vidriosos – simplemente no hagas caso a lo que dice la gente y no te sientas presionado a hacer algo que no quieres.

El pelinegro la miró con seriedad, frunció el ceño por unos segundos y pareció meditar las palabras de la pelirrosa; bajó la vista al suelo y luego clavó su oscura mirada en los orbes jade de Sakura.

- Nadie me está obligando a nada – respondió con tono de voz firme y dedicándole luego una sonrisa sincera a la pelirrosa; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura sintió que Sai le sonreía con sinceridad y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella misma le estaba correspondiendo el gesto al sonreírle con dulzura. La voz del rubio los sobresaltó a ambos y los hizo cortar la conexión visual que mantenían.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sai! – llamó Naruto a todo pulmón mientras agitaba un brazo hacia ellos y avanzaba llevando a rastras a Sasuke tras él – veo que la encontraste Sai, ¿ya le explicaste todo a Sakura-chan?

- No, aún no.

- ¿Explicarme qué? – preguntó la oji jade con curiosidad.

- Hoy llega Kakashi-sensei – exclamó el oji azul con una enorme sonrisa – al fin lo veremos luego de que estuvo fuera por tantos meses, se va a sorprender mucho cuando nos vea junto a Sasuke, dattebayo.

- Kakashi-sensei – repitió la pelirrosa en un susurro mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – pensé que no lo volveríamos a ver, leí en unos informes que la misión en la que estaba participando se había complicado hacía un tiempo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió el rubio sorprendido, cosa que aprovechó el Uchiha para liberarse del agarre de Naruto sobre él y mirar con los ojos entrecerrados a la oji jade en espera de que ella se explicara – ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada Sakura-chan?

- No quise preocuparte Naruto, perdóname – se disculpó la pelirrosa – además la Hokage no sabe que yo leí esos informes un par de veces mientras la esperaba en su despacho; y tú de seguro habrías ido a reclamarle información si te enterabas. De igual manera en esos reportes no decía mayor cosa, no habría podido decirte mucho.

- Entiendo – asintió el rubio suavemente, reparando luego en lo que sujetaba su amiga – ¿y esas flores, Sakura-chan?

- ¿Eh? – se sobresaltó la oji jade al darse cuenta que Naruto le preguntaba por las gardenias que sostenía en las manos, sintiendo la mirada del rubio y de su azabache excompañero de equipo sobre ella, pudo notar el calor subir a sus mejillas logrando quedar completamente sonrojada.

- Yo se las regalé – respondió Sai sonriendo levemente y dejando sorprendidos al Uchiha y a Naruto.

- Te lo explicaré todo luego Naruto – se apresuró a decir la pelirrosa, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando su mirada se encontró por unos segundos con los ojos oscuros y profundos de Sasuke viéndola fijamente – ahora vámonos, quiero ver de nuevo a Kakashi-sensei.

- De acuerdo – contestó no muy seguro el rubio, Sakura era su mejor amiga y su actitud lo dejaba un poco desconcertado; al igual que la mayoría de la aldea había escuchado las habladurías de la gente sobre Sakura y Sai pero había decidido que no le prestaría atención, sin embargo su sorpresa había sido grande al encontrarse con que Sai le estaba regalando flores a la pelirrosa.

Los cuatro shinobis se encaminaron hacia el encuentro con Kakashi, un remolino de emociones turbaba la cabeza de casi todos y el sentimiento de culpa, dolor y desconsuelo ante lo perdido, inundaba el corazón de uno de los ninja que procuraba mantener el paso de los otros tres sin que ellos se dieran cuenta del sonido de su corazón rompiéndose a cada latido.

* * *

^w^


	4. Chapter 4

Y fue así como justo después de anunciar mi racha de inspiración, mi Musa salió huyendo dejándome abandonada a mitad del capítulo D:

Hola de nuevo!... Lamento tardar pero apenas si puedo exprimir mi cerebro los fines de semana porque entre semana mantengo en modo zombie al estar del trabajo a la universidad y luego a mi casa :( ... Agradezco todo su apoyo y los comentarios que me dejan (los cuales respondí al final porque me inspiré un poco en las respuestas -see, algo largas.. perdón u.u-)

Lo que incluyo al principio es la primera parte de algo que me planteó **Tamahara-chan **sobre la explicación a por qué Sasuke se volvió malo,,, en cuanto le leí me pregunté a mí misma, ¿por qué no? Ya que mis historias son tan AU, podría agregarle un extra a esa parte también... y mi mente empezó a trabajar xD... pronto se aclararán más cosas así como lo que sucedió en esa última pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto (la del primer capítulo)...

Espero que me dejen sus lindos e inspiradores comentarios... ya saben, con eso mi Musa vuelve y puedo actualizar más seguido (chantaje mode-on xD ... ok no,, no lo tomen como un chantaje... llamémoslo "intercambio equivalente" :3 )

* * *

**Cap. 4**

_- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio con los ojos abiertos por la impresión y sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía._

_El azabache giró su vista hacia Naruto que recién llegaba, la fría brisa sopló haciendo que negros mechones de cabello cubrieran parcialmente su rostro mientras el rojo y espeso líquido aún tibio escurría de sus manos._

_- Sasuke-kun – susurró incrédula la pelirrosa al contemplar con horror la escena frente a ella, el Uchiha se hallaba de pie y con rostro impasible a sólo unos metros del cuerpo inmóvil de su sensei._

_- ¡Sasuke, ¿qué hiciste?! – exigió saber Naruto al borde del desespero, días atrás cuando en medio de la misión en la que estaban Kakashi les había hablado sobre la forma como había obtenido su sharingan, Sasuke se había mostrado molesto ya que según él, nadie que no perteneciera al clan Uchiha era digno de llevar su Kekkei Genkai. _

_El azabache levantó el rostro y dirigió una feroz mirada a sus dos compañeros, apretó sus puños bañados en sangre tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de romper su piel y luego de murmurar algo ininteligible se perdió entre las sombras de la noche._

_Por más que buscaron en los alrededores no hubo ni rastro de Sasuke, la atención de todos se centró en la recuperación de Kakashi que por suerte no estaba muerto como creyeron Naruto y Sakura al principio, a pesar de que su estado de salud era delicado la Godaime logró estabilizarlo y tras largo tiempo en coma el peli plata despertó una vez más para regresar a su vida ninja. Sin embargo no todo era bueno, la pelirrosa y el rubio no fueron los únicos en ver a Sasuke junto al inconsciente Kakashi y el Uchiha fue acusado de haber intentado asesinar a su sensei._

_Por más que Naruto y Sakura se esforzaron en defender a su compañero, los ancianos de la aldea forzaron a la Hokage a declarar a Sasuke como traidor y fue incluido en el libro Bingo como criminal peligroso; el azabache nunca se preocupó por limpiar su nombre aún después de haberse conocido en toda la Nación del Fuego su nueva situación de ninja renegado y Kakashi a pesar de sostener que Sasuke era inocente jamás respondió a los cuestionamientos sobre lo que había sucedido aquella vez._

_- Era algo que Sasuke debía hacer – respondía el peli plata cada vez que le interrogaban sobre lo que había sucedido con el azabache aquella noche – su intención no era hacerme daño, fue todo lo contrario._

_Aún cuando sus estudiantes le reprochaban el no decir más para poder salvar a Sasuke de las acusaciones, Kakashi no traicionó la promesa que le hizo a Sasuke sobre no mencionar nada de lo ocurrido, pero tampoco frustró en ningún momento los intentos del equipo 7 por traer de vuelta al Uchiha._

El golpeteo incesante en la puerta del apartamento de Kakashi lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, según le habían informado a su regreso Sasuke se hallaba de vuelta y el recuerdo de esa última noche juntos del equipo siete original había llegado a su mente mientras bebía una copa del sake que la Hokage le había obsequiado hacía unas horas.

- ¿Pero quién podrá ser? – se preguntó a sí mismo el peli plata mientras dejaba la copa vacía sobre la mesa de centro y se levantaba hacia la puerta con pasos tranquilos. La voz proveniente del exterior logró darle una idea de quienes se trataba.

- Solamente nos habríamos tardado más, Sakura-chan – se escuchó la voz del rubio.

- Pero es de mala educación presentarnos sin traerle nada a Kakashi-sensei – rebatió la pelirrosa y Kakashi suspiró con nostalgia, riendo bajo su máscara al escuchar a sus alumnos discutir como siempre.

- Hmp – bufó el azabache con molestia, haciendo que la sonrisa de Kakashi se ampliara aún más al darse cuenta de que sus testarudos estudiantes habían logrado traer al Uchiha de vuelta – pues que Sakura le de las flores que trae y ya.

- ¿Mis flores? – inquirió la oji jade apretando las gardenias contra su pecho – eso no es correcto, Sai las compró para mí, no para Kakashi-sensei.

- Sasuke tiene razón – lo respaldó el rubio recibiendo una sorprendida mirada por parte de la pelirrosa – supongo que Sai habrá leído o escuchado alguna vez que es normal darle flores a las personas a quienes visitas.

- Creí que era sólo cuando estaban enfermos – respondió Sai con actitud pensativa – o eso fue lo que Shin me mencionó al menos.

- ¿Shin? – preguntó el pelinegro al no entender de quién hablaba su reemplazo en el equipo siete.

- Su hermano – dijo la oji jade respondiendo por Sai mientras le sonreía, Sasuke frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió – ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Sai observó con asombro la forma como Sakura se abalanzó sobre su sensei, Naruto y hasta Sasuke parecían felices y tranquilos de volver a ver a Kakashi sano y salvo, pero sin duda la pelirrosa era la más efusiva de todos, su gran sonrisa y el brillo que habían adquirido sus ojos jade le producían una gran intriga al artista sobre lo que se sentiría experimentar tan plenamente una emoción como la felicidad, el júbilo… el amor. Después de todo él era testigo durante bastante tiempo ya de lo que éstos sentimientos lograban causar en la pelirrosa, la había visto sonreír y también reír a carcajadas, la había visto enojarse y asustar a quienes la rodeaban, pero también la había visto llorar.

¿Qué se sentirá experimentar la alegría? Se preguntaba constantemente Sai al ver reír a sus compañeros de equipo, él sabía que junto a ellos tenía tranquilidad y encontraba agradable aprender cosas que los libros no podían enseñarle, sin duda era mejor ver con sus propios ojos y sacar conclusiones sobre ello… ¿Qué hace llorar a las personas cuando aman? Prácticamente desde que ingresó al equipo siete supo que la pelirrosa había amado desde siempre al Uchiha, según sabía el amor era el más noble y hermoso de los sentimientos, su pureza lograba penetrar en los corazones de las personas y suponía una fuente de felicidad duradera que se conservaba como un tesoro por quienes decían sentirlo… entonces, ¿por qué Sakura lloraba si decía amar a Sasuke?

_"El amor duele a veces"_, le dijo una vez Naruto cuando el artista le preguntó por qué el amor que Sakura sentía por Sasuke la hacía llorar cuando se supone que debía hacerla feliz. Todo ese mundo era extraño y fascinante para Sai, los demás lo juzgaban por desconocer sobre comportamiento humano cuando él había crecido de esa manera, obligado a carecer de cualquier tipo de emoción que no impidiera que se moviera de acuerdo a los intereses de otras personas; pero ahora todo era diferente, conocer a Sakura y a Naruto lo había motivado a aprender sobre lo que siempre había ignorado y tuvo prohibido experimentar… ¿Qué se siente ser feliz? ¿Cómo es estar triste y llorar?... ¿Cómo será estar enamorado?...

- ¡Oye, Sai! – llamó el rubio zarandeando al pálido chico para que despertara de su trance, al parecer Sai había entrado como por inercia al apartamento de Kakashi y se había sentado en la sala con ellos sin participar de la conversación y sin escuchar nada aparentemente.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya nos vamos – dijo el oji azul avanzando junto a Sasuke y Sakura hacia la salida – nos vemos luego sensei, fue bueno estar con Yamato-sensei pero ya lo extrañábamos.

Kakashi los acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando comprobó que se habían alejado la cerró de nuevo, preguntándose si al fin Sasuke habría logrado terminar lo que empezó aquella noche cuando decidió hacerse cargo de la situación por sí solo. Definitivamente tenía aún una charla pendiente con el azabache, pero por ahora tomaría otro poco de sake, leería un capítulo más de su libro favorito y dormiría cómodamente en su cama después de tanto tiempo.

- Descansa Sakura-chan – se despidió el rubio mientras la pelirrosa se alejaba del grupo hacia su casa.

- Nos vemos luego – respondió Sakura agitando su mano libre en señal de despedida mientras con la otra sostenía aún las gardenias que le había regalado Sai, el artista le sonreía para luego avanzar junto a Naruto y Sasuke la miró por unos segundos para luego seguir a los otros dos mientras agachaba un poco el rostro y dibujaba una media sonrisa sólo para él.

La mañana era fresca, por lo que Sakura se levantó animada y luego de darse un baño se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, se sentía feliz de que Kakashi haya regresado sano y salvo luego de meses sin saber mayor cosa sobre él; sin embargo la dolorosa opresión no se apartaba de su pecho al darse cuenta de que el sueño que tuvo tiempo atrás de traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea era algo que suponía les brindaría la felicidad de volver a tener al equipo siete original reunido, pero ahora que ese ideal se había materializado el resultado que habían obtenido no era ni la sombra de lo que esperaban, reconocía que Naruto ponía de su parte para recuperar la relación de equipo entre los tres, pero eran demasiadas las cosas que habían sucedido en todo ese tiempo, muchas heridas que aún no habían cicatrizado como para fingir que nada había pasado.

Con un largo suspiro terminó de prepararse, desviando su vista hacia el jarrón donde había depositado las gardenias que Sai le había regalado ayer, se sorprendió a sí misma cuando se percató de que le sonreía con ternura a las flores mientras acariciaba delicadamente sus pétalos.

Antes de empezar a formular extrañas ideas en su mente, sacudió levemente la cabeza y se concentró en todo lo que tenía que hacer durante el día, Ino podía ser realmente exagerada, dramática y molesta, pero confiaba en que su rubia amiga podía ayudarla a resolver el torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos que tenía ahora en su interior.

- ¡Sakura! – saludó Ino sonriente mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa.

La oji jade se limitó a suspirar mientras terminaba de cerrar su puerta, parecía que el sólo hecho de pensar en su amiga había sido como una invocación mágica que la había traído directamente hasta la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Cómo te acabó de ir ayer? – preguntó la rubia con el brillo de la emoción reflejada en sus orbes azules – ¿resultó ser Sai el que te enviaba obsequios?

- ¿No podías esperar a llegar al hospital para esto?

- Oh, vamos frentona – rebatió Ino cruzada de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño al igual que Sakura – deja de ser tan amargada y cuéntame todo.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud de su amiga, recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior desde que se despidió de Ino a la salida del hospital y trató de ordenar sus ideas de la forma más coherente posible para poder hallar una respuesta acertada a la pregunta que le había formulado la rubia.

- No lo sé – respondió la pelirrosa luego de unos minutos de silencio, girando su vista hasta chocar su mirada jade con la azul de Ino, reflejando confusión en ambas.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – inquirió de nuevo Ino tratando de comprender a la oji jade – ¿no se lo preguntaste?

- Yo… no pude hacerlo – empezó a balbucear Sakura, tratando de encontrar una justificación aceptable para no haber hecho lo más lógico que habría sido preguntarle directamente a Sai si él le había enviado las notas y los tulipanes.

- ¿No pudiste? – repitió Ino incrédula, enarcando una ceja mientras tenía clavada su vista sobre la pelirrosa – yo creo que te acobardaste.

- ¿Qué cosa? – exclamó Sakura sorprendida, la mirada acusadora de Ino la atravesaba y un escalofrío le hizo caer en cuenta que tal vez la rubia tenía razón, en medio de la extraña atmósfera que sintió cuando Sai le entregó las flores se había planteado la probabilidad de que él le hubiese regalado lo demás, pero el temor de preguntarle se hizo presente cuando imaginó una respuesta positiva por parte del artista.

¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar si así fuera? ¿Qué esperaría Sai de ella? Sakura siempre vió a su pálido compañero como un extraño chico sin emoción alguna, su poca comprensión sobre el comportamiento humano era algo que al principio le molestaba pero que con el tiempo comenzó a compadecer; al principio lo juzgó como un prepotente, extravagante y en extremo irritante chico, el hecho de que le llamara "fea" era algo que hasta el día de hoy no le podía perdonar del todo, aunque no lo demostrara ahora, eso había logrado herir su ego femenino…

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y conocía más al pelinegro, comenzó a tomarle aprecio; sus comentarios fuera de lugar y faltos de sutileza lograban hacerla sonreír casi siempre y percibir su inocente actitud ante la reacción de las personas luego de ofenderlas con esos comentarios la enternecían. Valoraba su esfuerzo por comprenderlos mejor al pasarse horas de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca, investigando por su cuenta la mejor forma de llevarse bien con sus nuevos compañeros… pero más allá de eso, que ahora le regalara flores era obviamente algo que sobrepasaba el límite de querer tener una buena relación de equipo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sakura al recordar la decisión que mostraba Sai cuando le dijo que no se sentía obligado por nadie a regalarle cosas o a salir con ella, esa sonrisa que le dedicó luego había sido tan pura y sincera, le transmitía un extraño sentimiento que hacía que un nudo se retorciera en su estómago.

- En serio frentona, deberías hacerme caso – finalizó Ino su largo discurso, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia la oji jade que parecía distraída.

- ¿Hacerte caso? – inquirió la pelirrosa sin saber realmente de lo que hablaba su amiga – entre los malos consejos que pueda recibir, ese es sin duda el peor de todos.

Ino bufó molesta y rodó los ojos, Sakura podía llegar a ser realmente testaruda cuando se lo proponía.

- Y para que te quede claro – prosiguió la pelirrosa con tono firme – no soy ninguna cobarde, además no estoy tan segura de que sea Sai el que me envió los tulipanes y las notas.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Ino poniendo una mueca burlona mientras veía a Sakura de reojo – ¿qué acaso te crees tan interesante y linda como para tener a más de un admirador por ahí?

- ¡¿Qué insinúas cerda?! – espetó Sakura tan furiosa, que a Ino le parecía que salían chispas de sus ojos jade.

- Ya, ya… cálmate, ¿quieres? – exclamó tranquilamente la rubia, agitando sus manos frente a la oji jade para tranquilizarla – pero entonces dime, ¿por qué dudas que haya sido Sai?

- Bueno – comenzó a decir la pelirrosa calmándose un poco – las flores que recibí la primera vez eran tulipanes, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que me gustan. Pero Sai ayer me dio gardenias, por eso creo que no fue él.

- ¿En eso te basas? – dijo burlona la rubia – con que gardenias, ¿eh? Representan la sinceridad, tal vez trata de mostrarte la pureza de sus sentimientos hacia ti, ya sabes, confirmarte que lo de los tulipanes es en serio; me parece tan lindo que use las flores para declarar sus sentimientos… ¡el lenguaje de las flores es tan romántico!

- ¿El lenguaje de las flores? – repitió Sakura con un tono de burla en su voz, rompiendo la ensoñación en la que estaba ahora la oji azul – tú si que estás loca.

- O tú estás realmente empeñada en negar la realidad que está frente a ti – rebatió Ino molesta por el comentario de la pelirrosa.

Sakura abrió la boca para responder, pero al doblar la esquina para llega al hospital, tanto ella como Ino se quedaron quietas al ver a unos metros de distancia a Sai frente a Naruto y Sasuke, al parecer el rubio le decía algo al artista que lograba confundirlo, pues el pelinegro ladeaba la cabeza mientras le respondía y Naruto parecía al borde del desespero al volverle a decir lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo; por su parte el Uchiha permanecía de pie observándolos fijamente, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que Sai decía algo, como si le molestara profundamente el tener que estar ahí viendo al pálido pelinegro y aún más escuchar su voz.

Sasuke suspiró con pesadez, obviamente su paciencia estaba llegando al límite y pasó una mano por su cabello en un intento por serenarse un poco, los gritos de Naruto no lo ayudaban en nada y de hecho no podía culpar al ANBU por no comprender al idiota de su amigo.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, el Uchiha respiró profundamente y se decidió a intervenir de una vez por todas, entre más rápido terminaran con esa absurda charla podrían irse y dejar de verle la estúpida cara a su reemplazo; además ya estaban llamando bastante la atención y eso era algo que también le molestaba.

- Ya cállate dobe – repuso seriamente el azabache, dándole un leve empujón al rubio para quedar él frente al artista.

Sai mantuvo firme su vista en la del Uchiha, sus ojos negros como el carbón no cedieron ni se dejaron intimidar por la gélida mirada que le lanzaba Sasuke, quien luego de unos segundos con un gesto de desagrado decidió aclararle de una vez por todas lo que Naruto no pudo.

- Escúchame bien – habló Sasuke con tono amenazante, para nadie era un secreto que desde que llegó a Konoha el ANBU había sido objeto de repudio para el azabache, tal vez porque era su reemplazo en el equipo del que formó parte en su niñez, tal vez porque las personas insistían en compararlos o incluso afirmaban que se parecían físicamente… sea cual sea la razón, el Uchiha jamás se había molestado en ocultar ese desdén.

- Eh, Sasuke – murmuró el rubio llamando la atención del azabache que al girarse a verlo notó que la mirada azul de Naruto se dirigía a un punto en específico.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar fruncir violentamente el ceño al ver a las dos kunoichis observándolos a escasos metros, Sakura dio un respingo al sentirse fulminada por aquella mirada cargada de odio y luego le devolvió la mirada al azabache; estaba decidida a no dejarse amedrentar por él y por nada del mundo se permitiría mostrarse débil ante Sasuke de nuevo… aunque esa mirada lograra hacer que los latidos de su corazón dolieran en su pecho.

Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke giró sobre sus talones y caminó a paso lento hasta perderse entre los aldeanos, Naruto se acercó a Sai y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro le dijo algo que por la distancia ni la rubia ni la pelirrosa lograron escuchar, para luego sonreír hacia donde ellas estaban y encaminarse hacia otra dirección diferente a la que Sasuke había tomado.

La mano de Ino sobre su espalda sumado a la mirada de Sai sobre ella, hicieron que Sakura se sobresaltara y sintiera deseos de salir corriendo.

- Supongo que ahora no tendrás excusa para no preguntarle – susurró la rubia con una sonrisa – sabes que es la única forma de estar completamente segura, además sabes lo que pienso al respecto desde el principio, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

¿Qué era lo peor? Salir herida y herir a Sai en el trayecto, lo que Ino le proponía era un acto egoísta que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer; obligar a Sai a llenar un vacío en su corazón que había sido dejado por otra persona era algo inconcebible y sumamente injusto… sin embargo…

_"Nadie me está obligando a nada"… _las palabras del artista resonaron en la cabeza de la pelirrosa, sintió sus latidos como martillazos en sus sienes y sintió que caminaba hacia el borde de un abismo cuando Ino empezó a arrastrarla a paso lento hacia la entrada del hospital… y por consiguiente, hacia donde estaba Sai…

* * *

Hola de nuevo!... aquí las respuestas a sus comentarios (los comentarios que tanto amo *.*) ,,,, Gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones, ¡son geniales!...

**MarianitaUchiha **^^ ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, see ya ves que una relación entre Sakura y Sai sería bien interesante :D aunque soy yo quien me disculpo por no haberte dado respuesta antes y por tardar en actualizar,,,, tu análisis es bueno y pude notar que te gusta el SaiSaku, lamentablemente hasta ahora lo que escribo es SasuSaku :( ¿pero sabes? en éste capítulo lo que escribo sobre Sai y la forma como empiezo a visualizarlo en mi mente hace que cualquier cosa pueda pasar!... En parte me he inspirado en tus comentarios para prolongar el SaiSaku ya que pensaba hacerlo algo más superficial y que en realidad Sai no se involucrara con Sakura, pero ya ves ¡me motivaste a darle un giro a mi historia! Ya veremos hasta dónde me lleva la inspiración, si a seguir mi prototipo y a romper el esquema xD ... aaaww, no me digas eso, suenas decepcionada y eso hiere mis sentimientos :'( .. Saludos para ti! :3

**DinamoGirl23 **gracias a ti por comentar :3 ... jajaja, si, que Sasuke se descuide y ya verá como se va a quedar sin Sakura... oh, ¿en serio? ¡a mí también me pasa! Yo también adoro a Sai :D es tan inexplicablemente genial y adorable a la vez xD ... Me gusta que te guste la redacción (jajaja,, "me gusta que te guste" suelo usar esa redundancia)... Nos leeremos luego :D

**Mika-chan **gracias por tu comentario, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado ^u^ ... perdona por tardar varios días en actualizar pero espero que te guste éste capítulo también :3 ... Saludos!

**lovetamaki1 **¡Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara :3 ... jajaja, ¿en serio? Es gracioso imaginarse al Sasuke de la serie escribiendo algo como eso, por suerte éste Sasuke no es el de la serie ¬w¬ ... aaaww, pues la verdad si, soy pro-SasuSaku pese a las críticas y hasta ahora lo que escribo es sobre ellos, la idea inicial es que así sea... pero éste Sai que estoy haciendo me está luciendo tan adorable que... ¡aaahh! No sé lo que haré,, supongo que dejaré que mis locas ideas me guíen y que sea lo que ellas y lo que sus comentarios me inspiren a escribir (es que a veces leyendo comentarios me vienen ideas! por eso los comentarios son tan importantes)... ¡Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos pronto :3

**anime love **jajajaja... ¿qué te puedo decir? La trama de la historia y las ideas de Ino son tan locas como yo xD ... ¿En serio? Woow, creí que me iban a decir algo así como: "Shikamaru es de Temari" :/ ... me alegra que te haya gustado ese aspecto, en cuanto a lo de Naruto,, la verdad me gusta escribir que se llevan bien, eso de Sakura despreciándolo no :( ... la relación de ellos es de amistad así que por esa parte concuerdo contigo :D ... ¿El segundo? ¿Y quién es el primero? ¿Sasuke?... Uuuuhh,, tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza en éste momento, ya veré cuáles elegiré :3 ... ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Nos leemos pronto ^u^

Gracias por leer y comentar!... ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

Tardé.. y me tardé de más... en serio lo siento! T.T ... pero la verdad he tenido poco tiempo para escribir y éste es el único fic que estoy haciendo sobre la marcha, no trato de excusarme pero... naa, la verdad si me estoy excusando, pero espero que en sus corazones encuentren la suficiente bondad para perdonar mi enorme descuido (chantaje emocional mode-on xD)

Gracias por todos sus comentarios *-* .. me alegran muchísimo, en verdad que si y es por eso que sigo exprimiendo mi cerebro aún en mi estado zombie,, de hecho tenía algunas ideas ya apuntadas en un papel ya que se me ocurrían durante el trabajo o en clases :P ,, ¡pero el condenado papel se me perdió! la vida me odia,, dejaré éste capítulo y esperaré sus opiniones sobre si les gusta como va o no :/ ... En el próximo tengo pensado revelar otra parte de lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás con Sasuke... Les agradezco desde ya por leer, cuídense mucho! :3

* * *

**Cap. 5**

Caminaba tranquilo y con paso relajado entre los aldeanos que lo miraban de mala manera, algunos demostraban el temor que su presencia les infundía mientras otros cuantos se atrevían a mirarlo como si fueran superiores a él, incluso podía escuchar los cuchicheos entre algunos a sus espaldas. Hacía tiempo Sasuke se había acostumbrado a eso, sabía desde antes de volver a Konoha que las personas iban a juzgarlo sin piedad; y aunque mereciera eso era injusto que lanzaran juicios por razones equivocadas, nadie sabía lo que en realidad había pasado, eso era algo que le había confiado sólo a Kakashi y en ese momento le alegraba que su exsensei mantuviera su palabra al no decir nada a nadie al respecto, Sasuke era consciente de que debía explicaciones sobre su huída, pero ver la actitud de las personas de su aldea natal hacía que su estómago se revolviera de ira por lo que decidió callar y dejarlos que pensaran lo que se les antojara.

Tomó la decisión de ignorarlos en cuanto pisó la entrada de la aldea y fue recibido con miradas acusadoras y palabras como "traidor" y "asesino", se mantuvo en silencio mientras Naruto hablaba con la Hokage para que permitiera que el Uchiha regresara a Konoha y fuera tachado del libro bingo, e igualmente permaneció callado y sin mostrar la más mínima emoción cuando la rubia de ojos miel aceptó la petición de su rubio amigo a cambio de mantenerlo bajo vigilancia por un tiempo, el necesario para que demostrara ser un ninja confiable y leal a la Hoja.

Tiempo después supo que su exsensei en realidad no había cumplido del todo su palabra, pues el peli plata poco antes de partir a la misión de la que acababa de regresar, se había reunido con la Godaime para compartirle parte de la información relacionada con su deserción; al parecer Kakashi conservaba una mínima esperanza de que sus otros dos estudiantes lograran traer de vuelta a Sasuke y quiso asegurarse de que Tsunade no le diera la espalda a su equipo.

- Creí que no llegarías, Sasuke – saludó Kakashi despegando la vista de su libro – usualmente soy yo quien llega un poco después de lo acordado.

El pelinegro llegó hasta el borde del puente y observó su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas que corrían suavemente en su cauce.

- Tenía algo que hacer antes – respondió con simpleza el azabache sin devolverle la mirada al peli plata.

- Espero que hayas podido terminarlo – dijo Kakashi haciendo que ésta vez Sasuke lo mirara fijamente, la mirada del jounin era suficiente para que él supiera que no se refería al asunto que estaba atendiendo hacía un momento.

Una suave brisa sopló trayendo consigo el perfume de las flores que había junto al río y el pelinegro volvió su vista al agua.

- Por supuesto – expresó el pelinegro con un tono de voz tan frío que hizo preocupar a Kakashi, aunque el enmascarado no lo demostró – un Uchiha jamás deja las cosas a medias.

- Me alegra oírlo – añadió el peli plata desviando su mirada al agua, encontrándose con que el pelinegro no veía su propio reflejo en el río sino que observaba la silueta de su sensei en el tranquilo caudal – ¿haz hablado con tus compañeros sobre esto?

- Sólo con Naruto – repuso el azabache frunciendo levemente el ceño – él mismo se encargó de decírselo a la Hokage cuando llegamos, no me opuse porque al parecer alguien ya le había contado algunas cosas.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara y aún cuando el reflejo no era lo suficientemente claro para notarlo, Sasuke se dio cuenta del gesto del peli plata y soltó un bufido de molestia.

- Lamento haber faltado a mi palabra – se disculpó Kakashi con voz tranquila – pero no podía permitir que por culpa de mi silencio la Hokage te prohibiera la entrada a la aldea cuando regresaras.

- ¿Y cómo estaba tan seguro de que iba a volver? – preguntó con sarcasmo el Uchiha, mirando fijamente a Kakashi.

- Porque tienes asuntos pendientes aquí – respondió el peli plata levantando su tranquila mirada hacia su exalumno, quien lo veía con la sorpresa reflejada en sus orbes oscuros – y lo sabes, siempre lo haz sabido, ¿verdad?

- Hmp – musitó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto observó con extrañeza a Kakashi conversando en aquel puente con Sasuke, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de cuando eran niños iniciando en el equipo siete y solían reunirse en ese mismo puente a esperar a su sensei, sin darse cuenta una tierna sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al percatarse de la presencia de Hinata frente a él, sonriéndole con dulzura. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia el puente notó que ni su sensei ni su amigo estaban ya ahí, al parecer se habían ido mientras él viajaba en su mente al pasado; pero por ahora eso no le preocupaba, pues después de debatir internamente durante días había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para invitar salir a la Hyuga y no desaprovecharía su momento por estar preocupado en otras cosas.

Luego de dar un suspiro y volver a mirar hacia el puente, el rubio regresó su vista a la sonrojada oji perla y sonriéndole ampliamente la guió por la aldea hasta perderse entre las personas.

Sakura por su parte avanzaba como autómata al ritmo de Ino, los martillazos en su cabeza producto de los latidos de su desbocado corazón se habían mezclado con las miles de ideas que cruzaban por su mente y se sintió profundamente desesperada al no saber cómo debía actuar ahora; sabía que para un ninja era mortal verse con la mente en blanco ya que su vida podría extinguirse en un segundo, siempre se enorgulleció de permanecer tranquila y serena hasta en las misiones más difíciles demostrando su gran capacidad intelectual como kunoichi… pero ahora era diferente.

- También me gustó saludarte Sai – se despidió la rubia mientras soltaba a la pelirrosa dispuesta a abandonarla allí junto al ANBU, razón más que suficiente para que Sakura entrara en pánico – nos vemos adentro Sakura.

- Adiós Ino – se despidió también el pelinegro y luego volvió su mirada hacia Sakura, era extraño para él que la pelirrosa estuviera tan seria y callada cuando usualmente debía agradecer que la oji jade cerrara la boca por cinco minutos – ¿estás bien Sakura?

La pelirrosa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y asintió levemente en respuesta, Sai le sonrió amablemente y ella aprovechó para resolver sus dudas.

- Necesito preguntarte algo – se animó a hablar, mirando a Sai directamente a los ojos.

- Claro – volvió a sonreír el pelinegro.

- Yo… bueno… me gustaría saber – el pelinegro miró confuso a la pelirrosa, era extraño que ella fuera tan insegura y nerviosa, ¿o quizá estaba malinterpretando los gestos de ella? – ¿de qué hablabas con Naruto… y Sasuke?

- Ah – suspiró Sai al percatarse de que la actitud de la oji jade se debía a que estaba interesada en saber sobre Sasuke y la conversación que tenían.

- Entiendo si no quieres decirme – habló rápidamente Sakura al notar la incomodidad de Sai.

- No es que no quiera – respondió el pelinegro respirando profundamente mientras veía hacia otro lado – lo que pasa es…

Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire al imaginar que Naruto le habría dicho a Sai que no dijera nada al respecto, ¡eso tendría sentido! Por algo el rubio había interrumpido a Sasuke cuando éste empezó a hablarle a Sai.

La preocupación empezó a apoderarse de la pelirrosa, tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que pasaba, preguntarle a Sai sobre las flores era algo que pasaba a segundo plano… por ahora. El pensamiento de que tal vez volverían a reestructurar su equipo para dejarlo con los integrantes originales comenzó a invadir su mente, ¿habría resuelto la Hokage que Sasuke había probado ya ser merecedor de su confianza como para remover a Sai del equipo siete y volver a dejarlo a él?

- Escucha Sai, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo – volvió a hablar la pelirrosa consultando la hora, debía atender unos cuantos pacientes temprano y ya iba retrasada por diez minutos – ¿pero te parece bien que nos veamos al mediodía?

El pelinegro volvió a mirar fijamente a la pelirrosa y pareció meditar un momento sobre sus palabras, Sakura notó eso y por angustiosos segundos consideró la opción de que él que rechazaría su propuesta, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- ¿Es lo que llaman una cita? – preguntó el pelinegro logrando sorprender a la oji jade haciendo que abriera sus ojos de par en par mientras se sonrojaba ampliamente.

- ¿Q-qué dices?

- Está bien, te veré al mediodía entonces – repuso el pelinegro tranquilamente – ¿quieres que pase por ti?

¿Pasar por ella? ¿Acaso Sai pensaba aún que en verdad estaban saliendo, sólo porque los rumores así lo decían? El corazón de Sakura se oprimió fuertemente en su pecho, el tener una relación casi por obligación era la idea menos romántica que podría haber; lo último que quería era que alguien se sintiera obligado a estar con ella por culpa de las habladurías de la gente.

- No es necesario – respondió la pelirrosa forzando una sonrisa.

- Sigues pensando que no hago esto por voluntad propia, ¿verdad? – inquirió el pelinegro al adivinar el pensamiento de la oji jade, ¿pero cómo no iba a pensar eso? Sai nunca le había dicho nada que le diera a entender lo contrario, antes de que Ino armara todo ese alboroto el artista no le había dado muestras de tener un interés romántico en ella; claro que no podía culparlo por nada, ese tipo de cosas no son propias de alguien como Sai que apenas está empezando a conocer los sentimientos de las personas… aunque, tal vez recién está interesándose por conocer y comprender las emociones propias, en lugar de las de los demás como hasta ahora.

- ¿Es eso, verdad? – volvió a preguntar seriamente el ANBU al ver que la pelirrosa no respondía.

Sakura se limitó a agachar la cabeza para que Sai no notara su desolación.

- Ya deja esa cara, ¿quieres? – exclamó el pelinegro acercándose hasta donde estaba la oji jade para levantarle el rostro delicadamente por el mentón mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa – ya verás que no la pasarás tan mal en mi compañía, vendré al mediodía por ti.

Ino llevaba de pie en la entrada del hospital todo el tiempo desde que se separó de Sakura, oculta contra la pared y aprovechando cada tanto para asomarse sin que la pelirrosa la viera para no perderse ningún detalle de lo que hacían ese par; la rubia tuvo que contener el impulso de sacar por completo su cabeza para asegurarse de que lo que veía era cierto: el inexpresivo ANBU estaba ahora tratando de consolar a la pelirrosa, Ino como su mejor amiga podía notar el malestar de Sakura, pero ver a Sai preocupado por animarla era algo que lograba enternecerla.

Un ave de negro plumaje salió volando del árbol junto al hospital, lanzando un amenazador graznido al tiempo que Ino gritaba de emoción al ver a Sai inclinarse lentamente hasta darle un beso en la frente a la oji jade que permaneció como de piedra en su sitio, el pelinegro giró su vista hacia la rubia que había salido completamente de su escondite mientras Sakura la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Creo que Ino te llama – dijo el pelinegro al ver a la rubia agitando sus brazos mientras les sonreía – te veré luego.

Sin embargo Sakura no pudo despedirse, pues cuando pudo procesar todo lo ocurrido y reaccionó, el ANBU ya no estaba por ningún lado; de nuevo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y de pronto Ino dejó de sonreír para mirar seriamente hacia donde estaba la oji jade, con un mal presentimiento golpeando su corazón, lentamente Sakura giró su cabeza y vió a unos cuantos metros tras ella a Kakashi en compañía de Sasuke, ambos la veían fijamente y luego de que el peli plata la saludara con un gesto con la mano ambos prosiguieron su camino.

El resto de la mañana fue larga para la pelirrosa, entre Ino pidiéndole que le cuente los detalles de lo que había hablado con Sai luego de regañarla por haberle preguntado por Sasuke en lugar de los regalos, la enorme fila de pacientes que tuvo que atender luego fue como una terapia de relajación que le ayudó a prepararse mentalmente para la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, cierto? – preguntó la rubia refiriéndose a los consejos sobre citas que le había estado diciendo durante la mañana.

- Ya te dije que no es una cita – repitió la pelirrosa con tono cansino, su amiga podía ser realmente terca e irritante cuando se lo proponía.

- Como digas – dijo con simpleza la Yamanaka mientras acompañaba a la pelirrosa hasta la puerta – oh, mira ya está aquí.

Sakura miró en la misma dirección que veía Ino y se sorprendió al comprobar que decía la verdad, a unos metros de la entrada estaba Sai de espaldas a ellas mientras veía con interés un punto específico en el horizonte; pero luego de unos segundos como si se percatara de la presencia de las kunoichis, se giró hasta quedar de frente a ellas y saludarlas.

- Espero no haber llegado muy temprano – dijo el pelinegro mientras avanzaban por las calles de la aldea – ¿interrumpí tu trabajo?

- Claro que no – respondió la oji jade sonriendo – Ino me acompañó a la salida hasta que llegaras y ella iría también a almorzar luego.

- Me alegra – finalizó Sai al tiempo que detenía su paso para mirar interrogante a la pelirrosa – ¿y qué quieres comer? Te llevaré al lugar que elijas.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, te dije que estar en mi compañía no sería tan malo… y aunque me cueste un poco, ya verás que con el tiempo yo…

- No digas eso – lo interrumpió la oji jade – contrario a eso, me alegra que no hayas tomado a mal los comentarios de la gente y que nuestra relación no se haya visto afectada de manera negativa.

- ¿Nuestra relación? – inquirió el pelinegro traspasando a la pelirrosa con su oscura mirada que parecía escrutar cuidadosamente cada una de sus reacciones.

- Si, bueno… yo… quiero decir, nuestra relación como compañeros de equipo… y nuestra amistad.

- Ah, entiendo – exclamó Sai para volver a mirar a los alrededores – ¿y adónde quieres ir?

- La verdad no tengo hambre – respondió la pelirrosa sintiendo la mirada de las personas sobre ellos – lo que tú quieras estará bien, creo que sólo te acompañaré.

La mirada reprobatoria de Sai no se hizo esperar, por ningún motivo permitiría que la pelirrosa se enfermara por culpa de una mala alimentación; si no tenía hambre, por lo menos comerían algo ligero, lo suficiente para que tuviera la energía necesaria para regresar al trabajo y terminar su turno adecuadamente.

Luego de haber comido algo ligero en uno de los puestos de comida cuyo propietario era conocido de Sakura, el par de compañeros empezaron a caminar sin rumbo por la aldea hablando de asuntos referentes a misiones y diversas técnicas ninja. La pelirrosa aún era consciente de lo que la presencia de ambos representaba para los curiosos aldeanos, se reprendió internamente por darles más motivos para que hablaran de más pero evidentemente ya era tarde para eso.

- ¿Quieres ir al bosque? – preguntó de pronto el pelinegro, pese que para él pasaban inadvertidas las miradas y cotilleos de la gente, Sakura apreció el gesto de poder desaparecer del campo de visión de esas personas.

- ¿Acostumbras venir aquí en tus ratos libres? – inquirió la oji jade una vez estaban en medio de la naturaleza, protegidos bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol de tronco grueso.

- Algo así – respondió Sai con simpleza, sacando unos cuantos rollos y algunos de sus demás herramientas de dibujo – usualmente elijo varios tipos de escenarios según lo que quiera dibujar, pero en éste momento mi inspiración no depende exactamente del sitio en el que esté.

Sakura que hasta ahora mantenía su vista fija en el horizonte mientras Sai hablaba, se giró a verlo rápidamente al escuchar las últimas palabras y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al comprobar que el artista la veía fijamente.

- Además tengo pendiente por terminar éste cuadro – prosiguió el pelinegro volviendo su vista a sus cosas, revolviendo entre varios papeles hasta dar con el rollo indicado, tendiéndoselo luego a la oji jade.

La pelirrosa dudó por un momento si debía o no tomarlo, por lo general Sai era demasiado reservado con lo que dibujaba y lo último que quería era malinterpretar los gestos del artista y actuar de manera errada; luego de pensarlo por uno segundos se dejó llenar de confianza por la tranquila expresión del pelinegro y alargó su mano hasta tomar en ella el papel que él le ofrecía.

- Es hermoso – halagó Sakura luego de contemplar la obra inconclusa de Sai, avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar al lugar donde el pelinegro estaba sentado y tomó lugar junto a él, enrolló cuidadosamente el papel y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa sincera – ¿vas a terminarlo ahora?

- Si no te molesta – expresó el artista para recibir una negativa con la cabeza por parte de Sakura mientras le sonreía aún – ¿qué acostumbras hacer tú en tus ratos libres?

Sakura emitió un largo suspiro al pensar sobre la pregunta de Sai, cuidadosamente el pelinegro elegía las herramientas que usaría para su obra mientras por la mente de la pelirrosa pasaban imágenes de lo que hacía en sus ratos libres… salir con Ino y sus demás amigas, descansar tranquilamente en su casa, entrenar en el bosque, ver a Naruto, estudiar para mejorar sus habilidades como médico… sin duda Ino tenía razón, sentía que a pesar de que su vida era buena, aún estaba incompleta.

- ¿Sakura? – llamó el pelinegro viendo seriamente a la oji jade que permanecía como ida, perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Perdona – se disculpó mientras parpadeaba varias veces y fijaba su vista en Sai que había retomado su labor de terminar su pintura, hábilmente el pelinegro repartía trazos firmes y seguros a lo largo del lienzo dándole forma y belleza a su dibujo – supongo que lo que hago es lo que cualquier chica de mi edad haría.

- ¿Una chica de tu edad? – repitió el ANBU permaneciendo en silencio unos minutos para luego hacer unos trazos más – creo que sé a lo que te refieres.

Sakura asintió no muy convencida y fijó su vista en el infinito cielo azul que se extendía sobre ellos, salpicado por esponjosas y blancas nubes.

- ¿Cuál es tu inspiración, Sai? – quiso saber la oji jade, estar en ese ambiente tan tranquilo le había traído paz y ahora que se sentía totalmente cómoda junto al artista recordó que él había mencionado eso de la inspiración antes y quiso saber la de él.

Sai detuvo en seco su cuidadosa labor sin apartar la vista del papel, la pelirrosa creyó que había pisado terreno prohibido al tocar el tema de las emociones con su compañero de equipo y se alarmó un poco; luego de unos segundos el pelinegro levantó su mirada hasta encontrarla con la jade de Sakura.

- La verdad no lo sé – respondió con una sonrisa que más que falsa, a Sakura le pareció afligida y más cargada de sentimientos que cualquier otra.

- No te preocupes – exclamó la oji jade acercándose más al pelinegro, sonriéndole dulcemente y cortando el contacto visual sólo para recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él ante la atónita mirada de éste – tarde o temprano lo sabrás.

Sakura cerró con pesadez sus párpados mientras Sai suavizaba su expresión, observó aún con asombro a su compañera apoyada sobre su hombro preguntándose cómo se llamaría lo que sentía en ese momento, el aroma de la pelirrosa llegó hasta su nariz y una extraña y desconocida calidez embargó su pecho; una brisa suave sopló y el pelinegro esbozó una leve sonrisa sin saber exactamente por qué.

Parpadeó un par de veces y de repente supo exactamente lo que le hacía falta a su dibujo, miró de nuevo a la pelirrosa aún recostada en su hombro y con sumo cuidado empezó a trazar nuevas formas sobre el papel, dejándose llevar ésta vez por un mero impulso y no por una idea que haya concebido previamente y a la cual debía ceñirse.

- Mi… inspiración – susurró para sí mismo el artista aún con su apenas perceptible sonrisa, mientras su obra se veía cada vez más y más hermosa; aunque lo que estaba plasmando en ese momento era algo totalmente diferente a lo que había planeado al principio.

* * *

Las respuestas a los comentarios! *-* ,,, Gracias en especial a quienes me motivan con ellos :3 ... lamento si las respuestas son cortas o parecen a las carreras, pero es tarde, muero de sueño y mañana me espera un día pesado :'(

**inesUchiha **Hola! Jajajaja,, see, lo sé, tengo esa mala costumbre de dejar una idea iniciada... pero me parece que eso aumenta la emoción, ¿a ti no? :D ... Y la emoción es buena, ¿o no? xD ... Aaw, gracias por comentar!..Cuídate mucho! :3

**DinamoGirl23 **Hola, gracias por comentar los dos capítulos! *-* .. See, que abra los ojos Sasuke o ya perderá a Saku para siempre :/ jajaja, pues a mí me gusta que te guste que me guste que te gusta la redacción naaa, ya me enredé,, ok pongámonos serias xD ¡Oh! ¿En serio logré mi objetivo de generar ansiedad? ¡Genial! Si, tengo ya pensada cómo será esa historia y la desarrollaré en el próximo capítulo... a menos que me pase como a Sai y termine siendo algo diferente :/ ,, pero de que se aclarará, ¡se aclarará! Gracias por tu apoyo, saludos! :D

**angeles **Seee,, es una duda que también resolveremos pronto ¬w¬ ... es que Sakura no se decide a preguntarle de una vez por todas! xD ... Gracias a ti por ler, cuídate mucho, saludos! ^^

**MarianitaUchiha **O.O ¡Diste spoiler! En el anime ya se sabe que fue por eso? jajaja, francamente ni sé en que va :( sólo sigo el manga... see, Sasukito se enojó por eso pero no creas!.. Tal vez lo atacó, tal vez no... Kakashi no dijo mayor cosa u.u ... ¿verdad que si? Sai es un amor *-* ,, a su manera xD ... Es cierto,, y ya a éstas alturas lo que menos quiero es herir a Sai, igual sigo decidiéndome cómo terminará la historia, me atraso con los capítulos pero ya sé cómo sería el final si fuera SasuSaku o SaiSaku, ¡he pensado en ambos! xD ... vaya ironías, ¿verdad? Oh, cierto,,, tantas preguntas que no soporto más la escasez de respuestas,, en el próximo capítulo se sabrán muchas cosas y trataré de avanzar la historia más que con éste, por ahora quise reflejar un acercamiento entre Sakura y Sai :D ... jajaja,, ¿se lo quitarás a Saku? aunque bueeeno, técnicamente no son nada... aún ¬w¬ .. jajaja... Gracias por tu apoyo!... Cuídate mucho, un beso también! ^w^

Gracias por leer y comentar!... ^w^


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!... Woow, creo que escribiré una novela de misterio... he logrado crearles algunas dudas interesantes aquí xD ... supongo que el esfuerzo por ocultar lo obvio da sus frutos y logro crear confusión con mis mensajes de doble sentido ¬w¬ ¡genial! Aunque ahora ya se reveló todo... claro, excepto lo que pasó durante la última pelea de Sasuke y Naruto :P ... Si! Creo que las cosas empiezan a tomar forma y es momento de decidir de una vez por todas, ¿ésto será un SasuSaku? ¿será un SaiSaku?... ¿O definitivamente dejo soltero a todo el mundo para no crear discordia? D: ... Por favor no voten por la última opción, la discordia es buena!... algunas veces ¬w¬

Gracias por su apoyo!... Como mencioné en una respuesta anterior, tengo ya previsto el final para cualquiera de los dos primeros casos (insisto, espero que no me digan que prefieren dejar soltero a todo el mundo), sin embargo me gustaría saber su opinión sobre lo que les gustaría que fuera, quiero que todas terminemos conformes con el final del fic :D

Ojalá les guste éste capítulo... espero que me dejen su comentario! *-*

* * *

**Cap. 6**

- Yo también pensé igual – repuso Kakashi con semblante pensativo mientras le daba un sorbo a su té – si Naruto y Sakura me creyeron muerto aquella vez, puedo asegurarte que por mi mente cruzaba la idea de que estaba viviendo los últimos segundos de mi existencia.

- Hmp.

- ¿Alguna vez lo haz sentido? – preguntó ésta vez el peli plata viendo directo a los orbes ónix del Uchiha, más al ver la expresión de duda en él decidió proseguir – me refiero al sentimiento de pérdida, experimentar como la vida se te escapa en un suspiro y das por disipados los sueños y metas que algún día tuviste.

El azabache permaneció inmutable, en ese momento la sala de estar de Kakashi se llenó de un ambiente tan tenso que la respiración era cada vez más pesada para ambos hombres; las palabras del peli plata aún flotaban en el aire y Sasuke parecía meditar sobre eso.

- Sé que te sentiste culpable por no llegar antes – volvió a hablar el jounin con su habitual tono sereno – aquella vez el objetivo principal de la misión se vió relegado a segundo plano por culpa de la discusión sobre mi sharingan, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante eso, recordar esa ocasión le traía no solo los malos recuerdos de cuando abandonó a su equipo, sus amigos y la aldea entera; sino que también le rememoró otros detalles de lo que fue su vida luego de eso… cuando su mente y su corazón eran invadidos por oscuros sentimientos que lo motivaban a moverse egoístamente por sus propios intereses.

Todo había salido relativamente bien después de eso, pero el precio que había pagado había sido alto.

- No tenías por qué sentirte así – la habitación era llenada sólo por la voz del peli plata, después de todo él era consciente de las circunstancias actuales por las que atravesaba el Uchiha – el único culpable fui yo por haber sido tan débil, de no haber permitido que me hirieran de esa forma jamás habrías tenido que afrontar todo tú solo.

- Era algo que me concernía solo a mí – habló por fin el azabache, clavando su fría mirada en la mesa de centro donde reposaban las tazas de té, viendo fijamente el grueso libro de dura pasta verde que había comprado hacía unos días.

- Yo no lo creo así – rebatió el peli plata – estoy seguro de que Naruto tampoco te habría dado la espalda y Sakura habría estado dispuesta a todo con tal de ayudarte; más que camaradas de un equipo somos una familia Sasuke…

Las palabras de Kakashi fueron interrumpidas por una carcajada irónica de parte del azabache, seguidas de una mirada de profundo odio, donde más que eso, el peli plata pudo percibir todo el dolor y sufrimiento por los que atravesó el pelinegro… totalmente solo.

- Yo ya tenía una familia – habló con tono glacial el azabache – y me fue arrebatada.

- Por eso temías perder otra – concluyó Kakashi tomando otro trago de té mientras el pelinegro lo fulminaba con la mirada, el jounin dejó su taza de nuevo sobre la mesa y confrontó la dura mirada de su exalumno – por eso decidiste hacerlo todo por tu cuenta, pero obviamente el resultado fue desfavorable; tu relación con Sakura y Naruto ya no es igual.

El azabache apartó su furiosa mirada y bufó molesto, él se marchó del lado de su equipo porque así lo quiso y no porque los quisiera proteger como Kakashi lo decía; él sabía perfectamente que era el único capaz de enfrentar aquella situación y sus compañeros habrían sido un lastre que habría dificultado su tarea. Un Uchiha es completamente capaz de hacerse cargo de sus asuntos y ese en particular era algo en lo que no debía inmiscuirse nadie más.

Kakashi dio un largo suspiro y fijó su vista en un punto indefinido del cielo que se veía a través de la ventana, mientras a su cabeza acudían las imágenes de cuando fue atacado de manera casi letal por aquel miembro del clan Uchiha. De manera casi automática su mirada se posó de nuevo sobre Sasuke, parecía aún perdido en sus pensamientos mientras mantenía sus manos cerradas fuertemente en puños.

- Tú no eres igual que él – expresó el peli plata como adivinando en lo que pensaba el pelinegro en ese momento, Sasuke dio un leve respingo y luego miró de reojo a Kakashi – tu hermano tampoco lo fue, lo sabes y deberías soltar ese peso que llevas encima al querer convencerte de lo contrario.

- No sabe lo que dice, sensei – dijo Sasuke en un susurro y el peli plata sonrió levemente bajo su máscara, desde su regreso era la primera vez que el Uchiha le decía "sensei" de nuevo – ese sujeto estaba totalmente consumido por el odio… y yo llegué a sentirme igual.

- Sus motivaciones eran diferentes.

- ¿Acaso eso importa? – espetó el pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras veía ya de frente al peli plata – sin importar la motivación el sentimiento sigue siendo el mismo.

- Pero tú lograste salir del agujero oscuro de donde Madara no pudo – respondió Kakashi mientras observaba la atónita reacción del azabache, largos segundos transcurrieron antes de que volviera a hablar, permitiéndole a Sasuke procesar correctamente lo que le decía – tú te aferraste al rayo de luz que tenías frente a ti para no permitir que te consumiera la oscuridad.

El azabache agachó la cabeza mientras su respiración se agitaba, recordar a ese sujeto, un miembro de su propio clan que fue capaz de manipular a Itachi para que acabara con toda la aldea empezando por los Uchiha era algo que aún le carcomía el alma; el haber encontrado a su hermano que luego de la masacre había huído arrepentido había sido el detonante para que Sasuke decidiera hacer lo que hizo.

Aquella tarde durante la última misión que el azabache realizó como shinobi de la Hoja transcurría como cualquier otra, hasta que fue sorprendido por el propio Itachi que llegó adonde él estaba, su deplorable estado hizo que Sasuke casi olvidara el rencor que le tenía a su hermano al no conocer la verdadera historia.

Itachi le reveló todo, agregando además que lo único que le restaba ahora para tratar de enmendar su error era asegurarse de que él estaría a salvo; y la única forma en la que podría protegerlo sería entregándole algo que garantizaría su supervivencia, además de que fortalecería el lazo fraterno que lo unía a Sasuke al conservar una parte suya.

Eran dolorosos recuerdos, pero el dolor era algo que formaba ya parte de la esencia del azabache desde hacía bastante tiempo. Aún así sus ojos comenzaban a producirle un ardor que Sasuke sabía bien ya lo que era, aún así se negó a esa posibilidad, la última vez que había llorado fue cuando su hermano murió, Itachi exhaló el último soplo de vida con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro con la confianza suficiente de que a pesar de que su existencia se extinguía a cada segundo, su esencia perduraría para siempre junto a su querido otouto gracias a los ojos que ahora le daba.

Esa había sido la segunda vez que Sasuke se sentía tan débil y vulnerable, por primera vez sus compañeros de equipo incluyendo a su sensei veían el rostro del azabache cubierto por cristalinas lágrimas que dejaban un rastro salado y húmedo a su paso. Sakura aún temblaba debido al impacto de la operación que hacía unas horas había realizado, ella misma se había encargado de hacer el trasplante y ahora conocía algunos detalles de lo sucedido al igual que Naruto.

Luego de eso el azabache estaba más huraño que nunca, tanto así que cuando durante una conversación surgió el tema del sharingan de su sensei, Sasuke se enfadó como nunca antes, lanzando acusaciones y mirando a todos con odio mientras protestaba que ese era el Kekkei Genkai de su clan, por lo que nadie ajeno a él era digno de portarlo.

La tensión se apoderó del equipo siete, tanto así que nadie se percató del peligro latente que representaba el haber sido localizados por aquel despiadado ser que hirió posteriormente a Kakashi…

_- ¿Kakashi, sensei? – articuló el Uchiha con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a su sensei desplomado sobre el suelo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre._

_- Sa…Sasuke – susurró inaudiblemente el jounin con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, mientras era sostenido cuidadosamente por el pelinegro._

_El Uchiha no tuvo que pensar mucho, su hermano le había dicho que el tercer y único miembro del clan aparte de ellos dos estaba ya cerca, por lo que no fue muy difícil adivinar quién le había hecho eso a Kakashi. Con cuidado de no causarle más daño al peli plata, el azabache se incorporó dejando de nuevo en el suelo a Kakashi mientras de sus manos escurría el líquido vital de su sensei._

_- ¿Sasuke? – dijo Naruto cuando llegó adonde estaba su compañero de equipo, sin embargo la voz del rubio sonó distante para el azabache quien apenas si se percató de su presencia, manteniendo su mirada gacha._

_- ¿Sasuke-kun? – susurró la pelirrosa, haciendo reaccionar por completo a Sasuke sobre la situación en la que estaba… Debían actuar rápido para que Madara no escapara, era el momento… su momento para saldar cuentas con ese anciano Uchiha._

_Pero la mirada que sus compañeros le dirigían ahora… ¿Acaso ellos pensaban que él…?_

_- ¡Sasuke, ¿qué hiciste?! – la pregunta de Naruto confirmó sus peores sospechas, sus dos compañeros de equipo, sus dos mejores amigos… su familia, pensaban que él había asesinado a su sensei, quien representaba el papel de padre para ellos._

_Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho ante el pensamiento, con toda la tristeza y el dolor que sentía les dirigió una última mirada cargada de rencor donde les cuestionaba su falta de confianza en él… sin embargo a la larga eso era lo mejor, si ellos pensaban que él era el malo ahí, entonces no se verían involucrados en una situación de la cual tal vez no saldrían bien parados._

_Estaba decidido, dejaría que las cosas siguieran el rumbo que recién tomaban y se ocuparía personalmente de vengar la muerte de su hermano, de sus padres, ¡de todo el clan!_

_- Naruto – pronunció inaudiblemente el azabache con un deje de nostalgia – Sakura – dijo en apenas un hilo de voz, casi arrastrando las sílabas como si le doliera pronunciar su nombre – gracias… pero es mejor así._

_Apretó sus puños tan fuerte como pudo, como si con eso quisiera mitigar el dolor en su alma y el escozor en sus ojos._

_- Kakashi-sensei – habló de nuevo en voz baja, pensando que ya el peli plata no le oía al creerlo muerto – perdón por no llegar a tiempo… pero al menos ellos estarán a salvo así._

_Y luego de eso el Uchiha desapareció entre las sombras, dejando perplejos a Naruto y a Sakura que fueron rodeados luego por los demás shinobi de Konoha que los acompañaban, todos como mudos testigos de lo que supuestamente allí había ocurrido; ante la silenciosa promesa que ahora Kakashi debía cumplir al haber logrado escuchar las últimas palabras que Sasuke le dirigió al equipo siete. _

- Lo que me sorprende ahora – dijo el peli plata, trayendo con su voz de nuevo al presente el pensamiento de ambos – es que pese a conocerte tan bien como lo hago…

- Hmp – bufó el pelinegro desviando su mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Lo que me sorprende y más aún me decepciona – prosiguió Kakashi sin hacer caso a la actitud del Uchiha – es que presumes de nunca dejar nada inconcluso y cumplir con tus metas, pero ahora pareces ajeno a tu alrededor y pareces no notar lo que te están arrebatando frente a tus ojos.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad a Kakashi, ¿qué él presumía sobre eso? ¡claro que no! Él no lo presumía, simplemente afirmaba con sus acciones lo que todo el mundo sabe; además, ¿quién dice que no estaba notando nada? Al parecer su sensei no lo conocía tan bien como lo había afirmado hacía poco, de lo contrario sabría que él jamás se quedaría quieto y dejaría que la situación se le saliera de las manos.

Una sonrisa altanera se dibujó en el rostro del azabache y Kakashi supo que la conversación sin duda no terminaría sólo ahí.

Sakura abrió con pesadez los ojos, los párpados le pesaban y la brisa era tan fresca que bien podría haberse quedado durmiendo allí todo el día; sin embargo la espalda le dolía y tenía el cuello maltratado al haber estado en esa posición por tanto rato.

- ¿Pero… qué? – susurró aún somnolienta la pelirrosa mientras se incorporaba.

- Despertaste a tiempo – exclamó Sai mientras veía a la oji jade frotarse el cuello con una mano mientras con la otra masajeaba la parte baja de su espalda – ¿dormiste bien?

La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos y miró al pelinegro con sorpresa, se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro sin darse cuenta y pese a sentirse profundamente avergonzada con su compañero la tranquila sonrisa del artista logró tranquilizarla.

- ¿Terminaste? – preguntó intrigada al notar que todas las herramientas de dibujo de Sai estaban ya guardadas – oh, perdóname, por mi culpa no pudiste seguir pintando, ¿verdad? No te permití moverte libremente para poder acabar tu…

- No te preocupes – intervino el pelinegro señalándole hacia tenía guardados varios pergaminos enrollados – pude terminar tranquilamente mi dibujo, no me molestó que te durmieras; después de todo fue bueno que hayas descansado.

- Entiendo – suspiró agradecida la pelirrosa por la consideración de su compañero, luego de eso Sai la acompañó de vuelta al hospital y se despidió para marcharse por su cuenta.

-¡Sakura! – gritó Ino cuando vió a la pelirrosa acercarse por el pasillo – me alegra que hayas llegado frentona, debo hablar contigo.

- Ahora no Ino – respondió la oji jade con cansancio – llegué tarde y debo recuperar el tiempo que…. ¡oye!

Los reproches de Sakura se vieron ignorados por su rubia amiga que la tomó de la muñeca y a rastras la llevó por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada del consultorio de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Le preguntaste a Sai? – inquirió la rubia con gesto de preocupación.

Sakura estuvo tentada a mentirle a su amiga para que ya no la molestara con el mismo tema, de hecho ella había dejado de darle importancia a eso y había decidido de una vez por todas olvidarlo y mantener la calma que había recuperado; probablemente había sido una coincidencia en vista de que no había recibido nada más y hasta ahora Sai había sido el único que le había regalado un ramo de gardenias dándole la cara, ¿qué más daba si había sido su pálido compañero de equipo o no el que le había obsequiado los tulipanes?

Las probabilidades apuntaban a que Sai no tenía ni idea de que las flores pudieran tener algún tipo de significado, es más, la misma Sakura había olvidado la mayoría de esas clases que tuvo cuando era pequeña cuando le enseñaban ese "lenguaje de las flores" que tanto le encantaba a Ino; ahora la pelirrosa se preocupaba únicamente por saber sobre el uso medicinal de las hierbas que necesitaba para propósitos que nada tenían que ver con comprender o transmitir sentimientos

- ¿Y bien? – insistió Ino con su mirada celeste clavada sobre Sakura.

- Deberías dejar de prestarle tanta atención a cosas tan irrelevantes – finalizó la pelirrosa tratando de mantener la calma, dando un largo suspiro para luego girarse con la intención de abrir la puerta de su consultorio.

- ¿Irrelevante? – inquirió la rubia enarcando una ceja. Sakura detuvo su paso para volverse de nuevo hacia su amiga, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder la compostura, ¡¿qué importancia real podría tener eso en verdad?! – no te detengas, abre esa puerta y dime si lo que ves ahí dentro es irrelevante para ti.

El tono desafiante de la rubia y su mirada de reprobación lograron despertar la curiosidad de la pelirrosa, por lo que luego de fruncir el ceño y soltar por lo bajo un "estás loca, cerda" dio media vuelta de nuevo y giró la perilla.

Sakura permaneció de pie sin atreverse a atravesar el marco de la puerta, su boca se abrió pero la reciente sequedad en su garganta le impidió articular palabra alguna; Ino se acercó lentamente hasta situarse tras la oji jade y se aferró con delicadeza al brazo de ella.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – murmuró la pelirrosa sin lograr ordenar del todo sus ideas – ¿quién pudo haberlo hecho?... ¿cuándo sucedió?

- No lo sé – respondió la rubia también en voz baja – cuando me despedí de ti fui a almorzar con Shikamaru y al regresar quise verte para saber cómo te había ido con Sai… y me encontré con esto.

Ino señaló con una mano el montón de flores que había sobre el escritorio de la oji jade y un par de enormes ramos más en el suelo.

- Tulipanes – susurró la pelirrosa llevando su mano libre hasta su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

- Más que eso – dijo la rubia arrastrando suavemente a Sakura junto a ella para que entraran al consultorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para luego llevarla hasta el ramo más grande que había y señalarle una flor en particular – ¿ves ésta?

- ¿Es una flor de adonis? – preguntó la pelirrosa con inseguridad, los arreglos florales nunca fueron su fuerte aunque cuando conoció a Ino, pudo gracias a ella aprender un poco más.

- Así es – respondió Ino con sus ojos azules brillando con ternura, dirigiéndole una mirada a Sakura que no supo exactamente cómo descifrar – la flor de adonis representa una pena de amor, se regala cuando uno siente su corazón herido; ¿lo entiendes Sakura?

La pelirrosa miró dudosa a su amiga mientras sentía los desbocados latidos de su alocado corazón queriendo saltar de su pecho, sin darse cuenta sus visión se hizo borrosa y un nudo se formó en su garganta al comprobar una realidad que su lógica y su sentido común se negaban a afrontar.

- Creo que ya no estoy tan segura de que haya sido Sai quien te envió los tulipanes – volvió a hablar la rubia mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la oji jade – y eso nos lo ha dejado bien claro la persona que si te los regaló.

- Ino – susurró la pelirrosa aferrándose a la rubia, correspondiendo el abrazo que le ofrecía – ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Por más loco e imposible que haya parecido en el pasado, creo que sí – respondió la rubia con una leve sonrisa a la pregunta incompleta de la oji jade, mientras ambas compartían el mismo pensamiento, aquel recuerdo que Sakura compartió con Ino de cuando el equipo siete apenas estaba comenzando.

_- ¿Qué haces Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa cuando llegó junto a su compañera de rosados cabellos que se encontraba agachada sobre la suave y fresca hierba en medio de las flores._

_- ¿No son lindos? – respondió la kunoichi mientras ponía frente al rostro del rubio un par de flores que él miró con confusión._

_- ¿Estás recogiendo flores? – volvió a preguntar Naruto, ésta vez con tono escéptico – no creí que te gustaran esas cosas Sakura-chan, no pareces el tipo de chica que tiene ese lado femenino tan desarrollado como para…_

_- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando Naruto?! – espetó furiosa la oji jade, lanzando al suelo las flores que había recogido para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza al rubio._

_- Kakashi-sensei dice que ya debemos seguir – intervino el azabache viendo con los ojos entrecerrados la infantil pelea entre sus compañeros de equipo._

_Sakura resopló con indignación una vez más y luego recogió las flores del suelo, sonriendo de nuevo al contemplarlas de cerca; habían terminado su misión como gennin en esa granja y ahora al fin regresaban para descansar un rato, haber encontrado un pequeño campo con sus flores favoritas había sido un golpe de suerte y ahora podría llevarse algunas a su casa._

_- Los tulipanes son lindos – dijo la oji jade ante la mirada de sus compañeros, aunque parecía más bien hablar consigo misma – siempre me han gustado y hace poco Ino me dijo su significado, cuando hablábamos de flores con las demás niñas del salón todas pensaban que yo prefería las sakuras, pero solamente Ino sabe que mis favoritas son éstas._

_- Hmp – bufó el pelinegro impaciente, Sakura parecía dispuesta a quedarse todo el día ahí, sonriéndole a esas flores – si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde a entregar el informe._

_- Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun – exclamó la oji jade con una brillante sonrisa, avanzando tras el Uchiha mientras llevaba los tulipanes en sus manos. Naruto se rascó la cabeza de nuevo sintiendo aún adolorida la zona que la pelirrosa había golpeado y luego de unos segundos empezó a caminar también tras ellos…_

* * *

Hola de nuevo!... Gracias por leer e inspirarme con sus comentarios :3 ...

**cerezo **Hola! Aaaww,, ¿en serio te parece?.. Me alegra! Porque estaba pensando en ellos cuando titulé la historia ^w^ ... Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, gracias por tu comentario y por darme el primer voto que me ayude a decidir el final de la historia...Cuídate mucho! :3

**MarianitaUchiha **Jajajajaj... por eso digo que escribiré una novela de misterio xD ... ¡Hola! Que gusto saludarte de nuevo :D ,,, si, Sai descubre que si tiene sentimientos y aunque no sepa definir exactamente cuáles son, es adorable ver como trata de comprenderlos e incluso los acepta con gusto :3 ... Pueees, yo diría que si, en ese momento tal vez sintió a Saku como su Musa (sólo espero que no sea la misma que va y viene para dejarme con los capítulos a medias D:) ... Aaaww, ¡gracias! Me alegra que te guste como llevo a Sai,, de hecho si es algo complicado imaginar cómo serán sus reacciones y pensamientos teniendo en cuenta como es, espero poder desarrollarlo más y explotar todo el potencial que el ANBU tiene :D ... Jajajaja,, lo sospeché! Esperemos que nadie que vea únicamente el anime haya leído tu comentario ¬w¬ ... aaaww,, "la cita" para Sai y la "no cita" para Sakura xD ... Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Saludos, cuídate mucho!.. ^w^

**GIZETLEO **Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado,, te agradezco por haberme dejado tu comentario,, cuídate mucho! :D

**Ari cham** es portugués, ¿verdad?... No confío mucho en las traducciones de google para contestarte en ese idioma por lo que espero que entiendas ésto xD ... ¡Gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario! :3 ... Espero que estés bien, cuídate! :)

**lovetamaki1 **hola!... Lo importante es que lo estás dejando ahora :3 ... see, te entiendo, yo también estoy indecisa :/ ... muajajaja, definitivamente escribiré una novela de misterio, ¡soy buena para las intrigas! ¬w¬ ,,, espera, eso no sonó del todo bien .-. ... ¡Oh! Eres muy observadora, ¡tu imaginación es genialmente increíble! me alegra que ese tipo de pequeños detalles que voy dejando si sean notados :D ,, en éste capítulo también dejé otro que acaba de confirmar lo que todas ya sabemos, de seguro lo notaste también :3 ... Bueeno, ya se va entendiendo un poco mejor la situación de Sasuke, lo que dices será pronto aclarado también :) ... Gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus comentarios! Cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

**angeles **hola! :D ... Bueeno, ya sabemos lo que "ocultaban" xD ... Aaww, si ellos son bien adorables a tu manera... Gracias por tus comentarios :3 .. Saludos! ;)

**Suki Harlett **Hola!... No te imaginas el gusto que me da "verte" (supongo que debí decir leerte,, pero bueeno, ya me entiendes) de nuevo!... Leí un fic tuyo cuando no había iniciado sesión y ya luego no lo encontré para poder seguirlo D: ... ahora podré verlo de nuevo :3 ... jajajaja, ¿de corrido? Pues menos mal escribo capítulos cortos! xD ... ¿lo confiscaron? jajaja, ay lamento saber eso :( ,, pero era por una buena causa :D ... Gracias por todo tu apoyo, en el fic anterior y ahora en éste a pesar de que locamente incluí un ShikaIno D: ,,, pero necesitaba que Ino se alejara románticamente de Sasuke así que tuve que emparejarla con alguien, aunque ahora no lo veo tan malo xD ... Cuídate mucho :3 , saludos! ^w^

**DULCECITO311 **¡Hooolaaa! :D ... jajaja xD ... Pues déjame decirte que tu confusa explicación va perfecto con la confusa situación que he creado aquí ._. ... jajajaja,, vaya lío el que se ha armado en éste mezcla de sentimientos, tengo el mal presentimiento de que al menos uno terminará con el corazón roto (al menos un poquito) o en el mejor de los casos todo saldrá bien para todos,,, depende de lo que se me haya ocurrido para ese entonces xD ... En serio que agradezco todo tu apoyo, ya me mal acostumbraste... no, mejor me bien acostumbraste a tus comentarios xD ... Siii, nos leeremos pronto, cuídate mucho... me pondré a arreglar también el otro fic... Saludos! :D

Gracias por leer y comentar!... ^w^


	7. Chapter 7

TwT ¡Hola!... No piensen que mis lágrimas iniciales son para manipularlas emocionalmente y que no me lancen cualquier objeto contundente por no haber actualizado antes xD ... La verdad estuve ocupada y las ideas que tenía para el fic se me iban de la mente en cuanto tenía tiempo de anotarlas aunque fuera en un papel ._.U

Por si acaso, me disculpo de nuevo por tardar: ¡perdón por actualizar tan tarde! Y adicionaré más lágrimas: :'( TwT

Naa, ya hablando en serio, si merezco su desprecio, arrójenme cuanta almohada u oso de peluche se les atraviese! Pero por favor nada que sea muy duro, me magullo con facilidad xD

Espero que en algún lugar de sus enormes y bondadosos corazones haya espacio para que me perdonen :'( ,,, espero que les guste éste atrasado capítulo y que me dejen su comentario así sea para arrojarme un pachoncito peluche :3

Gracias por leer! ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 7**

Naruto continuaba sonriente en la misma posición en la que se lanzó al suelo minutos atrás, tratando de regular su respiración luego de un breve entrenamiento junto a su mejor amigo; hacía unas horas había salido con Hinata y cuando quiso hablar de ello con Sasuke, el pelinegro y su mala actitud habían hecho que terminaran en medio de una "pelea".

- ¿Cuándo hablarás con Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio con la mirada fija en el enorme cielo azul.

- Creí que me hablarías de la Hyuga – respondió cortante el pelinegro, recostado unos metros más lejos del rubio mientras observaba también las nubes.

- En serio teme – insistió el rubio apoyándose en el codo para incorporarse en la hierba y mirar al azabache – me preocupa mucho verlos tan alejados, ésta no era la idea que tenía de lo que sucedería cuando regresaras.

- ¿Por qué siempre debes molestarme con lo mismo? – inquirió el azabache frunciendo el ceño, con la vista fija en las esponjosas nubes que flotaban en el cielo.

- Sé que ella no te odia – exclamó el oji azul con una hermosa sonrisa, pero Sasuke se limitó a verlo de reojo por uno segundos sin aparente interés – últimamente ha estado distante contigo pero es normal, estoy seguro de que ella entenderá que cuando trataste de alejarla esas veces era para protegerla; si tan solo le dijeras lo mismo que me dijiste a mí aquella vez que…

- Déjalo, ¿quieres? – espetó seriamente el Uchiha, levantándose del suelo y recogiendo su katana para encaminarse hacia la aldea – no necesito que me estés dando órdenes y diciéndome lo que debo o no hacer.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil mientras contemplaba la espalda del azabache que seguía alejándose, Sasuke era demasiado terco como para escuchar sus razones y él ya se estaba cansando de la situación; sus amigos estaban cada vez más alejados y el pelinegro no aceptaba su ayuda para arreglar las cosas.

- Me enteré de que Sakura-chan salió hoy en una cita con Sai – dijo el rubio de repente, pensando que el pelinegro no lo escuchaba más, pero al verlo detener el paso luego de sus palabras su boca se curvó en una leve sonrisa – últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos, Sakura-chan me dijo que entre ellos no hay nada más que amistad pero Sai ya le regaló flores y ahora salen en citas.

- Lo sé – murmuró el azabache dándole aún la espalda al rubio que no alcanzó a oír su respuesta.

- Siempre pensé que hacía lo correcto renunciando a Sakura-chan para que fuera feliz contigo – comentó con melancolía el oji azul apartando la mirada de la espalda del azabache para volver a contemplar el cielo y un grupo de aves que atravesaban por ahí en ese momento – aunque independientemente de con quién sea, lo importante es que ella sea feliz.

Sasuke apretó sus manos en puños con fuerza y se giró para encarar al rubio, ¿qué tipo de absurda palabrería había sido esa? Al azabache eso le sonó a regaño y en ese momento no estaba de humor para ser reprendido de nuevo por lo mismo, si tanto quería Naruto saber sobre lo que él pensaba y tendría que decirle al rubio lo mismo que a Kakashi, entonces lo haría si con eso lograba callar de una vez por todas a ese dobe.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – el azabache frunció aún más el ceño y reprimió el impulso de golpear algo con fuerza al darse cuenta de que Naruto ya no estaba.

El crujido de las ramas en un árbol cercano no inmutó al Uchiha, contrario a eso parecía haber estado esperando al visitante y clavó su vista en el lugar; extendiendo su brazo derecho recibió a la enorme ave que salió de entre el follaje del árbol, dando un leve graznido con el que pareció saludar al pelinegro que le sonrió de lado.

- Hmp – bufó el azabache viendo fijamente a los ojos negros del halcón, el oscuro plumaje del animal resplandecía con la luz del sol que revelaba tonos azulados en éste – y bien, ¿qué tienes para mí hoy?

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, la sonrisa burlona no se borraba de su rostro aún, ese último comentario había logrado molestar a Sasuke y representaba para el rubio un doble beneficio: ayudar a su amigo a actuar de una vez por todas y divertirse un poco en el proceso. La fresca brisa acarició su rostro y a lo lejos distinguió una melena rosa tan única como su dueña, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió la distancia que lo separaba de la pelirrosa para saludarla.

- Sakura-chan – saludó el rubio y la nombrada se giró para responder con una sonrisa – que sorpresa verte, saliste temprano del hospital hoy.

- Si, Tsunade-sama me permitió retirarme antes de terminar mi turno para que pueda descansar un rato – respondió con tranquilidad la pelirrosa, mientras por su mente cruzaba la respuesta completa a lo que acababa de decir Naruto; en realidad su salida temprano se debía a que luego de haber visto su consultorio lleno de flores sus nervios estuvieron a punto de colapsar por la impresión, razón por la cual Tsunade decidió que lo mejor era que Sakura se tomara un descanso para aclarar su mente, por desgracia Ino tuvo que terminar su jornada en el hospital y ahora estaba sola, caminando por la aldea sin rumbo fijo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó el rubio con preocupación al ver que la oji jade había cambiado su semblante por uno de extrema seriedad al haberse quedado absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Si – respondió rápidamente la pelirrosa recobrando su sonrisa – tengo un poco de hambre, ¿vamos a comer algo?

Sakura sabía que si quería distraer a Naruto y que no le preguntara más, la mejor forma era llevarlo a comer algo; ella en realidad no tenía apetito ahora pero contaba con que la presencia del oji azul a su lado fuera suficiente para alejar de su mente las ideas y pensamientos que atormentaban y confundían su corazón por el momento.

- No haz probado nada – le recriminó el rubio a la pelirrosa mientras la veía revolver desinteresadamente los fideos en su tazón.

- Verte comer le quita el apetito a cualquiera – respondió con gracia la oji jade haciendo que Naruto formara un tierno mohín en su rostro.

- Sakura – llamó una voz grave que interrumpió lo que fuera que el rubio le iba a responder a la chica – ¿Naruto?

- Teme – dijo el rubio abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al ver quién había sido el recién llegado, sin duda la expresión de Sasuke daba a entender que no contaba con que Naruto estuviera ahí y por un momento la esperanza se adueñó del corazón del oji azul que pensó que su amigo al fin se había decidido a hablar con Sakura.

¿Pero qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Inventar alguna excusa para irse cuanto antes de ahí y dejarlos hablar tranquilamente? Tal vez eso era lo mejor, pero conociendo a Sasuke, seguramente diría algo que molestaría a Sakura; o peor aún, no diría nada y eso también molestaría a Sakura… ¡¿qué debía hacer entonces?!

- ¿Quieres acompañarnos? – habló finalmente el rubio al ver que ninguno de sus dos amigos se dignaba a decir nada más, el azabache no respondió nada y se limitó a avanzar con pasos lentos hasta el asiento junto a Naruto.

El rubio notó las intenciones del azabache de sentarse lejos de la pelirrosa por lo que reprimió el deseo de golpear al Uchiha prefirió romper su propio corazón al actuar como lo hizo.

- ¡Aah, quema! – exclamó el oji azul dando un salto luego de probar un bocado y tirando su tazón de ramen sobre el asiento que había junto a él.

- Naruto, ¿estás bien? – dijo la pelirrosa preocupada, más no tuvo tiempo de levantarse ya que el rubio volteó a verla para indicarle con la mirada que estaba bien mientras abanicaba su lengua – baka.

- Dobe – masculló el pelinegro viendo el chiquero que había hecho Naruto y dando un suspiro se fijó en el asiento vacío junto a la oji jade, dudó por unos segundos y notó la tensión de Sakura cuando se percató de que Sasuke debía sentarse a su lado ahora.

- No te preocupes – habló la pelirrosa haciendo que los dos hombres la miraran – puedes usar éste asiento si quieres, yo ya me iba.

- ¡¿Eh?! – Naruto abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, ¿por qué tenían que hacerle tan difíciles las cosas? Una vez más sus neuronas trabajaban a mil por hora para ayudarle a pensar en algo que impidiera que la pelirrosa se marchara y él tuviera que seguir compartiendo con sus amigos por separado.

- No tienes que irte – dijo el pelinegro tomando asiento junto a la pelirrosa ante la sorprendida mirada jade de ella – deja de ser tan molesta.

La sonrisa que Naruto había dibujado en su rostro cuando Sasuke le "pidió" a Sakura que no se fuera se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó, ¿su amigo era realmente tan estúpido? Ni siquiera a él se le habría dado tan fácil arruinar tan rápido el mínimo avance que habían tenido el Uchiha y la pelirrosa.

Sakura bufó molesta y regresó su vista al tazón frente a ella.

- ¿Y qué tal estuvo tu día, Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio mientras esperaba que le trajeran otra ración, la pelirrosa se sobresaltó y miró de reojo al oji azul antes de dar un suspiro.

- Bien, nada interesante que contar.

- ¿En serio? – volvió a preguntar Naruto, usando ésta vez un tono de voz escéptico mientras dibujaba una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro y veía acusadoramente a la oji jade.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – espetó molesta la pelirrosa, esa expresión del rubio la incomodaba bastante.

- Dices que no pasó nada interesante – dijo el rubio con simpleza, preparándose para probar el ramen que le acababan de llevar – pero todos en la aldea saben que saliste con Sai.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para la pelirrosa cuando escuchó eso, si el despistado de Naruto lo sabía significaba que realmente toda la aldea lo sabía… ¿qué no tenían nada mejor que hacer todos en Konoha que estar pendientes de su vida? El continuo tic-tac del reloj le dio a entender a Sakura que el tiempo seguía pasando y ella aún no respondía nada ante el comentario de Naruto, aunque en ese momento sólo quería golpearlo por ser tan imprudente; a su lado Sasuke se limitaba a probar lo que había ordenado para comer, aparentemente ajeno a lo que Naruto y ella hablaban.

- Eso no te importa – dijo finalmente la pelirrosa fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

- ¿Y por qué lloraste tanto? – preguntó el azabache sin mirar a la pelirrosa que sí lo veía a él con expresión desencajada, luego de unos segundos Sasuke sintió la mirada de la oji jade sobre él y la miró directamente a los ojos – ¿tampoco me lo dirás porque no me importa?

- ¿Estuviste llorando? – inquirió también el oji azul, pero Sakura parecía incapaz de apartar su mirada de los oscuros orbes de su excompañero.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – se sintió estúpida al agregar una pregunta más a la conversación, pero sencillamente tenía que saberlo, solamente Ino había estado con ella cuando lloró en su propio consultorio y la Hokage se había enterado un rato después… ¿por qué entonces Sasuke lo sabía también?

- Tu mirada luce diferente – respondió con simpleza el azabache, regresando su vista al frente y cortando el contacto visual con Sakura – no eres tan buena para mentir y engañar como crees, tus ojos te delatan y ahora no brillan como lo hacía antes.

La pelirrosa tragó saliva con dificultad, ¿por qué las palabras de Sasuke hacían latir tan fuerte su corazón? la molestaba sobremanera que el azabache pretendiera conocerla tan bien como para lanzar ese tipo de juicios sobre ella, era cínico de su parte que fingiera interés en su estado de ánimo y afirmara semejantes cosas cuando se había atrevido a abandonarla por varios años e incluso tratara de hacerle daño. El tiempo había pasado y ahora ella era diferente, Sasuke no podía llegar y decir que con solo ver sus ojos podía reconocer la verdad tras sus palabras y acciones, él no tenía derecho a decir eso, ¡no lo tenía! Porque si fuera cierto, el pelinegro sabría entonces que el brillo en sus ojos lo había perdido no hacía unas horas por haber llorado, sino hace mucho tiempo atrás.

- Pareces muy seguro de lo que dices – comentó con una amarga sonrisa la pelirrosa, desviando su mirada a su propio tazón de ramen.

- Lo estoy – respondió con firmeza el pelinegro y cuando Sakura lo miró con la sorpresa reflejada de nuevo en sus ojos, se encontró de nuevo con la oscura y penetrante mirada del azabache sobre ella.

- ¿Por qué lloraste, Sakura-chan? – intervino el rubio, no entendía muy bien si la conversación que mantenían la pelirrosa y el azabache servía para el progreso de su buena relación, pero lo que si tenía claro era que le preocupaba que la oji jade hubiese estado llorando.

- No tiene importancia – expresó con tranquilidad la pelirrosa, sujetó con tanta fuerza los palillos entre sus manos que tuvo que aflojar su agarre para no romperlos; luego de meditarlo por unos segundos decidió arriesgarse a preguntar – ¿sabes… sabes cuáles son mis flores favoritas?

Negro y azul se encontraron al chocar la mirada de Sasuke y Naruto, ambos se miraron interrogantes al no estar seguros de a quién de los dos iba dirigida la pregunta que Sakura acababa de formular.

- ¿A quién le dices? – quiso saber el oji azul, pero Sakura seguía con la mirada fija en los intactos fideos de su tazón.

El sonido de la frágil madera de los palillos ceder ante la fuerza que la pelirrosa inflingió en ellos logró llamar la atención del azabache que veía con atención la mano empuñada de Sakura con la que acababa de romper los inofensivos palillos, Naruto permaneció expectante cuando vió a la oji jade soltar un leve suspiro.

- Da igual – respondió finalmente, luego su vista se fijó en la entrada del local donde recién entraba un peli plata bien conocido por los tres – ¿Kakashi-sensei?

- Hola – saludó Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara, tendiéndole luego un objeto conocido para el azabache que no pudo reprimir la expresión de sorpresa que se formó en su rostro, mirando luego acusadoramente al peli plata – me da gusto encontrarte Sasuke, olvidaste esto en mi casa, sólo quise devolvértelo.

- ¿Te gusta la jardinería? – preguntó burlón el rubio viendo la portada del libro que Kakashi le extendía al pelinegro, la pasta era verde y dura pero en la portada bien se podían ver algunas flores y el título de "Flores, guía de tipos y significados de las flores-incluye consejos prácticos para tener un hermoso jardín-"

- Claro que no – rugió molesto el pelinegro, Naruto se agarraba el estómago a causa del dolor que le producía su reciente ataque de risa pero lo que más lo inquietaba era la insistente mirada de Sakura sobre él – ese libro no es mío.

- ¿En serio? – exclamó el peli plata con fingida sorpresa – lo siento entonces, me lo llevaré de nuevo, tal vez me anime a tener un pequeño jardín en mi casa.

Kakashi salió de nuevo del local y Sasuke sentía que el reciente tic nervioso que apareció en su ceja izquierda se salía de control gracias a las carcajadas de Naruto, ¿no pensaba callarse nunca? Ya arreglaría cuentas con Kakashi, por su culpa era ahora el objeto de las burlas del rubio.

Su enojado pensamiento se vió interrumpido por un agarre en su hombro tan delicado que se sintió casi como una caricia, aún con el ceño fruncido de dio la vuelta y se encontró enfrentado cara a cara con la impecable mirada jade de Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

De repente el lugar se tornó demasiado sofocante para el pelinegro, la respiración se le tornó dificultosa y las risas de Naruto le sonaban distantes… ¿adónde había ido además su mal humor? Necesitaba más que nunca un poco de éste para mantenerse sereno y estoico ante la indescifrable mirada que le dirigía ahora Sakura.

¿Por qué justamente ahora decidía volver a decirle "_Sasuke-kun_"? Cierto que había ido hasta ese local a buscarla para hablar con ella, pero ahora se arrepentía de ello y todo gracias a Kakashi y su maravillosa aparición sorpresa… tenía que llegar con ese, ese… ridículo libro.

- Hmp.

- Hasta que te encuentro – exclamó Shizune entrando adonde ellos estaban – ¿cómo puedes estar aquí tan tranquilo después de lo que hiciste?

Naruto dejó de reír de inmediato al notar la severa mirada de la pelinegra sobre el Uchiha, al parecer lo había estado buscando exclusivamente a él y ahora lo acusaba de haber hecho quién sabe que.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó confundida la oji jade.

- Tsunade-sama necesita hablar contigo Sasuke – respondió la pelinegra mirando fijamente al azabache – y tiene que ser ahora.

- Bien – dijo fríamente el azabache empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo el teme? – inquirió el rubio frunciendo el ceño al ver que acusaban a Sasuke y él no hacía nada por defenderse, el Uchiha detuvo el paso y mirando por encima de su hombro le lanzó al oji azul una mirada de advertencia para que se callara de una vez, sin embargo para su mala suerte Shizune respondió.

- Causar problemas – exclamó cruzada de brazos mientras veía de reojo al azabache que ahora fulminaba con la mirada al rubio – ya Sai se encuentra en la oficina de la Hokage, pero el problema lo causaron los dos así que es tu responsabilidad asumir tu parte Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Sai? – dijeron al unísono la pelirrosa y el rubio, Naruto quiso golpearse él mismo al haber abierto la boca para hacer hablar a Shizune de más frente a Sakura, pero se alegró de que al parecer Sasuke pudo terminar el asunto aquel con el ANBU.

Sakura por su parte tenía su vista jade clavada en el azabache que ahora sentía de nuevo la ira acumularse en él, mientras Naruto le sonreía de manera cómplice y nada disimulada al pelinegro… sin duda ese tic en su ceja izquierda comenzaba a aflorar de nuevo…

* * *

Hola de nuevo!... Para ablandarlas seguiré llorando inconsolablemente TwT ... Naa, mentiras, responderé los comentarios que amalbe y dulcemente me dejaron el capítulo pasado :3 ...

**angeles **Hola! Jajajaja,,, hiciste trampa, tus opciones se reducen a.. ¡los tres chicos! Así es imposible que no atines e.e ... Bueeno ya va tomando más forma la historia, ¿verdad?... Ya se sabe quién es, ¿verdad? Gracias por comentar!... Cuídate mucho! :3

**lovetamaki1 **Hola!... Tienes hipótesis?.. Compártela, compártela, así me das ideas ¬w¬ ... jajaja,, naa, mentiras, no te forzaré... xD ... Y aquí no caben más dudas de eso :D ... aaaww,, incluso me amenazaron de muerte así que tal vez no traicione mis principios y haga un SasuSaku, ¡gracias por tu voto! :3 Saludos, cuídate mucho!.. ^w^

**DULCECITO311 **Hola!... Pppff,, intersante el enredo que causé, ya quiero verme también desenredando todo eso D: ... me metí en un gran lío yo solita TwT ... más vale que mi cerebro e imaginación me saquen de él porque si ya llegué hasta aquí más les vale que no me abandonen a mi suerte xD jajajaja,, "estúpido y sensual azabache" ... con su estúpido y sensual romanticismo *-* jajajaja,,, ¡Gracias por apoyarme! ¿En serio crees que me apresuré a publicar otro fic con el de ayer? D: Debí esperar más, ¡¿por qué soy tan impulsiva?! ¡¿por qué?! TwT ... y dramática al parecer e.e ... Nos leemos pronto! :D

**Andy** Te comprendo! Condenada universidad que no da tiempo para nada D: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :D ,,, ¡Gracias por comentar! Saludos ^^

**conyM **O.O ... D: ! No me hagas daño, te lo pido por favor! TwT ... Ok, ok, haré un SasuSaku... en cuanto pueda desenredar tanto misterio que formé e.e ¡Gracias por tu amenazante comentario! No sé si suene masoquista de mi parte pero es emocionante haber recibido mi primer comentario amenazante *-* ... jajaja,,, Cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

**MarianitaUchiha **¡Hola! Dios! Pero si soy yo quien debe disculparse, francamente nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar, ¡nunca! D: ... Estoy en trabajos y finales en la universidad y aparte está mi empleo consumiendo mi juventud Dx ... luego no se me ocurría nada!,, por suerte encontré el papelito de la otra vez y aunque no pude usar la mayoría encontré una idea que me ayudó un poco :D ,,, Woow, los doramas son tan lindos y románticos *-* ... ¡Si! Ya no hay duda, Sasuke no puede negarlo ¬w¬ .. aaaw, me imaginé a Sai así y se me hizo de lo más adorable :3 ,, quiero casarme con un Sai e.e ... Cierto! Ya va siendo hora de que aclare todo éste lío, debo desenredar la situación que armé cuanto antes xD ... Gracias por tus comentarios y todo tu apoyo... :3 .. Saludos! ;)

**DinamoGirl23 **Hola!... Gracias por dejar comentario en ambos capítulos :3 ,,, eres muy dulce :D Lamento que hayas estado sin internet! Claro, hace un tiempo cuando comentaste D: ¡perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar! Jajajaja,, seguro yo también me emocionaría mucho, que alguien me envíe flores, tantas y si son mis favoritas *-* ... jajajaja,, wow ¿tienes tos? xD ,, see, bastante claro, sería el colmo que después de lo de hoy todavía lo dude ¬¬ ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo, desde el principio! *-* Cuídate mucho :3 , saludos! ^w^

**GIZETLEO **¡HolA! :D ... Comprendo tu indecisión, yo estaba igual D: ,, sin embargo ya me hice una idea de por donde encausar la historia, sólo necesito tiempo para escribir los capítulos antes de que se me vayan las ideas :/ ... Waa,, lamento haber tardad! TwT ... Trataré de no hacerlo de nuevo, en serio! :D Gracias por tus comentarios... Saludos! :D

Gracias por leer y comentar!... ^w^


End file.
